Luigi the Yoshi Leader
by N64 Chick
Summary: The sequel to Luigi's Adventure at the Sea. Luigi returns to Yoshi's Island, but there's a couple of zookeepers that are trying to catch the dinos...and Luigi won't allow it.
1. Let's Get Started

Chapter 1: Let's Get Started

The time gap between Luigi's Adventure at the Sea and this story is about one year. Also Paper Mario happened since then. Now onto the story...  
(This morning we see Mario at home cooking spaghetti while Luigi sits by the window looking at the rain.)  
Mario: Why the long face? I thought you were happy when you caught all the Pokemon. Or are you waiting to get the silver version?  
Luigi: It's not that. I was just wondering how those yoshis are doing.  
Mario: Yoshis?  
Luigi: The ones from a year ago. Remember when I was stranded on Yoshi's Island?  
Mario: Yeah. Who could forget that easily? Breakfast is ready. Come and get it.  
(Luigi got up and walked to the stove. He saw what was for breakfast and made a face.)  
Luigi: Pasta in the morning? Are you stupid or what?  
Mario: I thought you liked spaghetti.  
Luigi: Well not for breakfast. Why don't you make some scrambled eggs?  
Mario: Eggs? Yuck!  
Luigi: I'll have a bowl of cereal then.  
(Luigi got a red box of cereal out of the cupboard.)  
Mario: What do you like about Lucky Charms?  
Luigi: They're better than Trix. Eat that pan of pasta yourself.  
Mario: What? I can't eat the entire thing by myself.  
Luigi: No pan of pasta is too much for you.  
Mario: You little...  
(Mario and Luigi ate the spaghetti, then Mario starts the conversation again.)  
Mario: You said you wanted to go to Yoshi's Island, right?  
Luigi: I was wondering how the yoshis were doing. It would be nice to visit them.  
Mario: A trip to the island wouldn't hurt. The only way to get there is by sea and it's raining today. I'll see if I can use Wario's ship tomorrow.  
(Mario went into the bedroom and picked up the phone, then he dialed a number. On the other end the phone rang twice, then Wario answered it.)  
Wario: Hello. This is Wario speaking.  
Mario: Hi Wario.  
Wario: Hey Mario. What's up?  
Mario: Not much. Are you going to use your ship tomorrow?  
Wario: No. Not really. Why?  
Mario: Luigi wants to visit the yoshis on Yoshi's Island.  
Wario: Er...Yoshi's Island?  
Mario: Remember a year ago when we were supposed to go to the Mario Bros. court, but Waluigi ditched Luigi in the storm and we found him on Yoshi's Island.  
Wario: ...oh yeah. I remember.  
Mario: Luigi wants to see the yoshis. Can we use your ship tomorrow?  
Wario: Sure. I'll come and steer the ship if you want.  
Mario: That would be great. Can you br-  
Wario: What about Waluigi?  
Mario: I was getting to that. Let me have a word with him.  
(The other end was quiet for a minute.)  
Waluigi: I'm-a Waluigi. How can I-a help-a you?  
Mario: Cut the accent Waluigi. The writer told us not to use it.  
Waluigi: I'm-a so sorry. What did you want?  
Mario: Luigi wants to go to Yoshi's Island. We'll need to use Wario's ship and if you can be good you can come.  
Waluigi: Oh boy! Waluigi likes trips!  
Mario: But if try anything stupid it will be freezer burn for you.  
Waluigi: I'll be good. (muttering) Rats.  
Mario: Good. Tell Wario we'll be over at 3 o' clock tomorrow. Bye.  
(Mario hangs up the phone.)  
Luigi: Well?  
Mario: Everything is all set. We're going to Wario's at 3 o' clock. You don't mind if Waluigi comes along, do you?  
Luigi: What?!  
Mario: Don't worry. If he's bad we'll give him freezer burn. I told him myself.  
Luigi: Oh. Sweet. You must excuse me. I have to kick the Elite Four's butt again.  
(Luigi runs into the bedroom.)  
Mario: (muttering) Game Boy freak.  
(The next day Mario was about to leave when Luigi had to make a phone call.)  
Luigi: Hang on. I gotta call Daisy.  
Mario: Make it quick. I told Wario we would be there by 3 and it's two thirty.  
(Luigi picked up the phone and dialed Daisy's number. Daisy picked up after the first ring.)  
Daisy: Hello?  
Luigi: Hi Daisy.  
Daisy: Hi Luigi. What's going on?  
Luigi: I'm going to Yoshi's Island.  
Daisy: Wonderful place. Cute yoshis, pretty skies, lovely beaches...  
Luigi: I'm gonna stay there for a week so I thought I'd let you know.  
Mario: A week?! You never told me that!  
Daisy: Bye Luigi.  
Luigi: Shut up Mario. Anyway, I gotta go now.  
Mario: Luigi! Hurry up!  
Luigi: Hold your horses big bro!  
(Luigi hangs up the phone and started to pack his backpack. He packed his Game Boy with three games, some batteries, some snacks, a pencil and some paper. Mario and Luigi run as fast as they could to Wario's house. When they stepped onto the porch Waluigi opened the door.)  
Waluigi: Good timing. Me and Wario were watching the weather. We don't want anyone to go over board this time.  
Luigi: You actually care?  
Waluigi: Hey. There's nothing funny about getting burned, frozen or stuff like that. Come in.  
(Mario and Luigi follow Waluigi into the living room where Wario was watching TV.)  
Weather Guy: Looks like April showers does bring May flowers because it's a beautiful day. If I wasn't working full time I'd go sailing. Just look at that sun.  
Wario: Did you hear that? Today's perfect for sailing. Did you get those suitcases packed yet, Waluigi?  
Waluigi: Sure did.  
Mario: Well, let's get a move on.  
(Mario, Wario, and Luigi walked onto the porch and waited until Waluigi came out with two monstrous suitcases.)  
Luigi: Heavy packing, eh?  
Waluigi: That's Wario for ya.  
(Everyone walked towards the docks. It took a while to get there do to the fact that Waluigi had to drag those suitcases along. They got to the docks and went onto Wario's ship. Waluigi tossed the suitcases into the cabin.)  
Luigi: What on earth did you pack? Those look heavy.  
Waluigi: You'd be happier if you didn't know. I didn't even want to pack much. Chances are Wario and I are gonna stay on the ship anyway.  
Luigi: I see.  
Waluigi: I better untie the rope before anyone says anything about it.  
(Waluigi walked outside and he was already too late.)  
Mario: Hey you! Tall guy with crappy voice! Untie the rope so we can get outta here.  
Waluigi: Grrrr...Hey! Short guy with stupid voice! Do it yourself!  
Mario: Hey...er...uh...crap. Out of ideas.  
(Mario went to untie the rope. Wario pat him on the back.)  
Wario: Ha ha. Sorry Mario. Looks like Luigi is better at making insults than you are. Luigi's can't possibly be reversed. Ha ha.  
Mario: But Luigi is tall and skinny like Waluigi. Isn't he?  
Wario: Hmmm. Good point. I'll go steer the ship now.  
(Wario walks away.)  
Mario: This backpack is getting heavy. I better set it down somewhere.  
(Mario went into the cabin and set his backpack next to the suitcases and Luigi's backpack. Everyone else walked in.)  
Luigi: Come on Wario. What did you pack?  
Wario: Do I have to show you?  
Luigi: Yeah.  
Waluigi: There's not much to hide. Show him what you brought.  
Wario: I don't wanna.  
Waluigi: I'll show him myself.  
(Waluigi took the yellow suitcase and opened it. Mario and Luigi looked in it.)  
Luigi: Coins and spicy junk food?! What the heck? What were you thinking?  
Mario: Isn't the spicy stuff a little hard on the stomach?  
Wario: No. You like my coin collection?  
Luigi: Why did you bring coins? You can't buy anything on the island.  
Wario: I don't want Captain Syrup to steal them again.  
Luigi: Yeah...right.


	2. Four Guys, A Ship, And Some Weird Stuff

Chapter 2: Four Guys, A Ship, And Some Weird Stuff

(And so the adventure begins. It could be hours before Wario's ship reaches it's destination so Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi have to do something to stay busy until they get to the sandy shores of Yoshi's Island.)  
Luigi: Coins and spicy junk food. What on earth was Wario thinking?  
Waluigi: Your guess is as good as mine. I told you that you'd be happier if you didn't know.  
Mario: Well, what should we do?  
Waluigi: I got a little surprise that should keep Luigi busy...  
(Waluigi opened the purple suitcase and took out a small box that was wrapped in green and blue paper.)  
Waluigi: Here ya go, Luigi.  
(Waluigi handed the package to Luigi, but he resisted.)  
Luigi: What's this?  
Waluigi: If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?  
Luigi: This is a gag, right?  
Waluigi: What's the matter with you? Open it.  
Mario: I agree when Luigi says this is a gag. But dude, open it. I'm starting to get curious!  
Luigi: Um...okay.  
(Luigi took the gift and tore off the paper. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw a silver box with a picture of Lugia on it.)  
Luigi: Dude...you...got me...the...silver version of...  
Waluigi: Pokemon. Yes, I know.  
Mario: Oh! Jackpot!  
Luigi: But why?  
Waluigi: It's just...um...when Mario kept freezing me it made me realize what a bunghole I've been.  
Luigi: So you got me a present to make up for it...  
Waluigi: Right.  
Luigi: How did you know I wanted this one?  
Waluigi: Easy. Wario told me.  
Mario: But how did he know?  
Waluigi: That's enough chit chat. I'm sure Luigi wants to start his pokemon training.  
Luigi: Yeah. Thanks.  
(Luigi got his Game Boy out and started to play with his new Pokemon game. Half an hour later he stops and stares out the window.)  
Luigi: Nice day out, eh?  
Mario: Yeah. So what's up in Pallet Town? Did you pick Charmander this time? Or was it Bulbasaur?  
Luigi: Uh, actually you start in New Bark Town and I picked the water-type Totodile. This version takes place in Johto, not Kanto.  
Waluigi: Hey. The guy just wanted to know what's up, not all about this new stuff.  
Mario: Really. That Thunder attack Pikachu did to me in the Smash League put me in a really bad mood.  
Luigi: That's why you should have fallen onto the other platform, Mario.  
Mario: Shut up. The rat didn't stand a chance anyway...  
(Luigi looked out the window again.)  
Waluigi: You were in the Smash League?  
Mario: Sure was. D.K. and Yoshi were too.  
Waluigi: Ick! Screw D.K. I hate him.  
Mario: I totally kicked his furry butt. Link and Kirby helped out too. Link had those cool bombs and Kirby can be a little pain in the rear end when he wants to be. Poor D.K...  
Waluigi: That's cool. Wasn't Luigi there too?  
Mario: He arrived a little later than the rest of us. But he still kicked butt...or if kicking didn't work, a well placed Fire Uppercut will do in a pinch, right Luigi?  
(Luigi didn't respond. He was still staring out the window.)  
Waluigi: He said "Isn't that right?" Hello?  
(Waluigi waved his hands in front of Luigi, but he didn't seem to notice.)  
Mario: There's one sure fire way to get his attention. Watch this.  
(Mario walked behind Luigi and grabbed one of Luigi's overall straps and pulled it back as far as it could go, then he let it go causing it to snap Luigi in the back.)  
Luigi: Yow! Mom! Mario's playing with my straps again! Make him stop! Make him stop!  
Mario: It's about time I got your attention. We were just talking about the Smash League.  
Waluigi: What's so interesting outside anyway?  
Luigi: Oh, it's just a ship out there.  
(Luigi pointed outside. Mario and Waluigi looked out the window and saw a bluish-gray ship that appeared to be some-what hi-tech. It had a fishing net and lots of small cages on the deck.)  
Mario: Um, that's quite nice. Hey Waluigi, what else is in that suit case?  
(Waluigi started to dig around in the suitcase and pulled out something.)  
Waluigi: I do have this.  
(Waluigi handed Mario a laser pointer.)  
Luigi: Hey. Cool. When did you get that?  
Waluigi: I got it a few days ago. It's really funny when Wario sees the dot because he'll try to catch it like a kid does with fireflies.  
Luigi: Neat! Mario, try to- huh? Where'd he go?  
Waluigi: Ah oh! I think he's gonna try it already.  
(Luigi and Waluigi run outside and found Wario at the steering wheel.)  
Wario: Yo dudes. We're not there quite yet. Shouldn't you be relaxing?  
Luigi: Where's Mario?  
Wario: I dunno. I'm supposed to keep my eye on the wheel. Now if you don't mind I'll just put my hands back on the steering wheel and...  
(Wario was about to take the wheel again when he saw a glowing red dot on it.)  
Wario: Waluigi! The dot's back! Help me catch it.  
(Wario began to chase the beam of light back and forth and back again until it led him to a wall which he unwittingly ran into. Whop! Wario fell down as Luigi and Waluigi laugh in hysterics.)  
Luigi: What an idiot!  
Waluigi: He always has been.  
Luigi: But something still bugs me. Where's Mario?  
(The two skinny guys look at the top of the cabin and saw Mario who was also laughing like a maniac.)  
Mario: Look at Wario. He fell like a rock. He's as dumb as one too! Hur hur hur!  
Luigi: Don't laugh too hard. You might fall off the cabin.  
Mario: Okay. I'll get down.  
(Mario hopped off the cabin, then he took a quick look at Wario.)  
Mario: He must have hit his head pretty hard. He's sooo out.  
Waluigi: You better do that mouth-to-mouth thing to him. Or he will NOT be happy about this.  
Luigi: You're sick!  
Waluigi: Look look! He's actually doing it!  
Luigi: What?! Aaahhh! Mario!  
(Luigi watched in horror as Mario does CPR on Wario. After a few minutes Wario wakes up in a daze.)  
Wario: Whoa...look at the coins.  
Waluigi: Wario, snap out of it man.  
Wario: Dude...what happened?  
Mario: Well, you bonked your head on the wall then I did CPR on you.  
Wario: You...you what? Ack! You kissed me! Ack! Ptooie!  
(Wario ran into the cabin.)  
Mario: You ungrateful swine!  
Luigi: I feel a little grossed out too.  
(Luigi sticks his tongue out, points a finger in his mouth and makes gagging noises.)  
Waluigi: Hey. There's an island. Is that the right one?  
(Luigi turned toward the bow of the ship and saw Yoshi's Island.)  
Luigi: Yup. That's the one. Waluigi, steer the ship over there. I'd like you guys to meet my dinosaur buddies.


	3. Here's Yoshi's Island

Chapter 3: Here's Yoshi's Island

(So after a long and twisted trip Wario's ship has reached Yoshi's Island. Everyone gets off and take a look around the beach.)  
Waluigi: So this is Yoshi's Island?  
Mario: It looks like it, but I don't see any yoshis.  
Luigi: That's funny. The beach was the yoshis' favorite hang out place and...huh? Check out these marks in the sand.  
(Everyone looked at the sand in front of Luigi.)  
Wario: This looks like...a Tic-tac-toe board?  
Waluigi: I didn't know yoshis could play that.  
Luigi: Well, if there's a Tic-tac-toe board, there's bound to be some yoshis around here...  
(Suddenly a purple yoshi dashed out of a nearby bush followed by a pink yoshi. The purple one wasn't watching where it was going as it ran toward Mario and Luigi.)  
Wario: Move it Mario!  
Waluigi: Look out Luigi!  
Mario: Huh?  
Luigi: Aieee!  
(Wham! The purple yoshi ran into Luigi and the two of them fell down. Pink yoshi was running too fast to stop so she rams Mario. They also fall down. Wario and Waluigi just stand there like idiots.)  
Purpley: Oooh...what did I run into this time?  
Luigi: Hi Purpley. Would you mind getting off me?  
Pinky: Oh wow! It's Luigi! Look at this. I ran into the fat red one.  
Mario: (muttering) Hmph. Fat indeed...  
(Pinky and Purpley stood up, then Purpley noticed Wario and Waluigi.)  
Purpley: There's the really fat yellow one and...erm...I don't remember seeing you before.  
Waluigi: Well I don't remember you either.  
Luigi: You dolt! Don't talk to Purpley like that! Don't make me resort to the Hy-  
Waluigi: No! No! No!  
Pinky: So the leader returns...  
Luigi: What did you say?  
Pinky: I said the leader returned. You're the leader, remember?  
Luigi: What? I said Blacky was the leader. How's the old guy doing anyway?  
Pinky: He's doing alright. Oh, there's someone that would like to see you. Isn't that right Purpley?  
Purpley: Uh huh. As a matter of fact, I'll go get her.  
(Purpley walked into the forest.)  
Waluigi: Luigi, what's going on?  
Luigi: Whoops. Looks like I didn't properly introduce you to Pinky yet.  
Waluigi: No. You didn't. Who's the other yoshi?  
Luigi: That was Purpley and here she comes.  
(Purpley walked out of the forest with a red yoshi, two orange yoshis, a yellow yoshi, a sea-green yoshi, a blue yoshi and a black yoshi.)  
Pinky: She said she'd only get Yosheta, not the entire herd. Oh well...  
Purpley: Okay guys. Get in a straight line like Luigi taught us. You know the drill.  
(Normally, the yoshis were good at doing this, but when they saw Luigi they couldn't help but be a little excited. The ran toward him and started to jump and shout shout shout...)  
Bluey: You're back!  
Orangey: Luigi, where have you been?  
Yellowy: Luigi! Luigi! Luigi!  
Luigi: Stop jumping! Ow! Redy, that was my foot! Yow! There goes my other- Waaahhh!  
(Luigi fell face first onto the sand. The yoshis stop jumping.)  
Blacky: Oops. Sorry Luigi. I don't know what come over us.  
(Luigi stood up and dusted himself off.)  
Luigi: Mank hoo Waffy.  
(Luigi forgot to spit the sand out of his mouth. Everyone laughs as Luigi spat out the gritty stuff.)  
Luigi: Yuck. I meant to say "Thank you Blacky" I guess I was in such a hurry and... Stop laughing Waluigi.  
Waluigi: Okay okay sorry. You ought to wash your filthy mouth out.  
Luigi: Um, maybe when I get the chance. All right you little dinos, line up in rainbow order.  
(All the yoshis lined up so their colors made a beautiful rainbow.)  
Luigi: Okie dokie. Just so you yoshis don't get confused I'll introduce my friends first.  
(Luigi points to Mario.)  
Luigi: This is Mario the Glory Hog.  
Mario: Hey!  
yoshis: Hi Mario!  
(Luigi points to Wario.)  
Luigi: That is Wario the Yellow Guy.  
yoshis: Hi yellow Mario!  
Wario: I'm Wario, not Mario! Get my name right, you punks!  
Luigi: And that other dude is Waluigi...  
yoshis: Hi purple Luigi!  
Waluigi: What?! How dare you!  
Luigi: What did I tell about talking to the yoshis like that?!  
Waluigi: Uh...er...um...  
Luigi: That's what I thought.  
Mario: I'm getting tired. Can you hurry up and introduce the yoshis to us? I want to unpack.  
Luigi: Alright. Pinky you go first. Just tell 'em your name so we can get going.  
Pinky: Hi, I'm Pinky. That won't be too hard to remember, will it?  
Mario: Only if you're a cheeky scrawny guy that wears orange elf shoes and has a funky chin...  
Waluigi: Hey! You've offended me for the last time!  
Wario: Ha ha! Score one for the fat guys!  
Redy: May I continue?  
Waluigi: I oughta use my Dark Stare attack on you.  
Redy: Excuse me.  
Mario: Oh. I'm sooo scared. Look, Waluigi wants to stare at me.  
Wario: Weak.  
Redy: Luigi, can I-  
Luigi: Let me handle this. Ahem...SHUT UP!  
(Mario, Wario, and Waluigi suddenly stopped bickering.)  
Luigi: Mario, was that really really necessary  
Mario: No, but it was too darned funny.  
Luigi: Well, Redy was trying to get your attention. Enough chit-chat. You're wasting page space!  
Wario: Yo Redy, get ready for Waluigi's stare. They say it causes hypnosis...  
Mario & Wario: Bwa ha ha ha ha!  
Waluigi: Grrrrr...  
Redy: What does yellow Mario mean?  
Luigi: OH FOR THE LOVE OF...SHUT UP!  
(Mario and Wario shut up again.)  
Purpley: Oh! Luigi's cute even when he's mad. Cool!  
Luigi: Okay, Wario, just for that I'm going to go through the names really fast and if didn't catch it the first time I'm afraid you'll have to ask them yourselves. Are you ready?  
Mario: No.  
Luigi: Too bad. (quickly) This is Redy the red yoshi, Orangey the big orange yoshi, Oshi the little orange yoshi, Yellowy the yellow yoshi, Yosheta the sea-green yoshi, Bluey the blue yoshi, Purpley the purple yoshi, and Blacky the black yoshi...whew...  
Mario: Huh?  
Wario: Who?  
Waluigi: Come again?  
Luigi: Come to think of it, I don't remember Oshi being this big.  
Purpley: He's gone a long way since the last time you saw him. Kids don't stay kids forever.  
Mario: Wasn't the sea-green one just a tiny thing a year ago?  
Luigi: Yeah Yosheta. You got big...no wait...you got really big. You're almost big enough to ride.  
Yosheta: Thank you for the compliment.  
(Luigi nearly fell over when he heard this.)  
Luigi: Whoa! Yosheta speaks!  
Waluigi: This is all good and well, but the sun is setting.  
Blacky: That's not a problem. We can all spend the night at my cave.  
Waluigi: Well, in that case I'll get the suitcases  
Mario: And I'll get the back packs. Be back in a sec.  
(Mario and Waluigi take off.)  
Blacky: What's a suitcase?  
Wario: Something you carry stuff in.  
Blacky: And a back pack?  
Wario: Same thing. Are you retarded or something?  
Luigi: Uh, Wario. There's one thing I forgot to tell you. The yoshis have had very little contact with humans so they don't know about that sort of stuff.  
Wario: To think you had to spend a few days here...  
(Mario and Waluigi return. Looks like Mario was nice enough to switch one of Waluigi's suitcases with a back pack. That should make things easier.)  
Waluigi: Yaaahhh! My back!  
(On the other hand, maybe not...)  
Waluigi: Can you hurry up and show me the cave? This rat took my heavy suitcase and replaced it with a heavier back pack.  
Mario: Rat? I pack good stuff. Did anyone bother packing a flashlight? I know I did.  
Bluey: Strange fellows...  
Blacky: Yeah.  
(Blacky led everyone to his cave. It was dark by the time they got there so everyone had fresh fruit for dinner and bedded down for the night. Tomorrow Luigi will find that his stay on Yoshi's Island may not be a walk on the beach...)


	4. Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 4: Here Comes Trouble

Yellowy: Tag! You're It!  
Luigi: Naw! You're It!  
Bluey: Gotcha! Yellow Mario's It!  
Wario: Get back here!  
(Luigi and the yoshis along with Mario, Wario, and Waluigi were playing Tag. Wario was currently It and we wasn't gaining any ground. Everyone was too fast. Wario decided to target Mario because speed wasn't one of Mario's specialties.)  
Wario: Ready or not, here I come.  
(Wario dived at Mario, but caught only sand.)  
Mario: If you want me, you gotta catch me, Loser!  
Luigi: Nyah nyah!  
(Wario tried his luck with Luigi only to be outmaneuvered by his superior jumping skills. He got the same thing with all the yoshis: too quick and too jumpy. By this time he was rather tired. He decided to take just one chance at his brother, Waluigi.)  
Waluigi: Think you can catch me? I'd love to see you try.  
(Angered by this comment, Wario closed his eyes and threw himself at Waluigi. He touched something with his left hand just as he hit the ground.)  
Wario: Now I've got ya.  
(Wario opened his eyes. Had he tagged Waluigi? Nope. As it turned out, he landed between Waluigi's long legs and got one of the palm trees.)  
Purpley: Trees don't count, you know.  
Waluigi: Yeah. Tag something that can run.  
Wario: Huff...puff...so...huff...thirsty...puff...  
Purpley: Thirsty? The waterhole is the place to go. Let's all go there.  
(Everyone followed Purpley into the forest. Luigi and Oshi trailed behind.)  
Oshi: That was some great jumping.  
Luigi: Yeah. You were pretty good too.  
Oshi: Thanks. I wanna be just like you.  
Luigi: Aww. Hey, I noticed you can speak clearly.  
Oshi: Check this out: Yoshi shi yo, Yoshi  
Luigi: What is that yoshian for?  
Oshi: I said "I love you, Luigi".  
Luigi: Hoo boy. Too cute.  
(Meanwhile, on beach, two people have arrived. The first one, Vicky, had a gray uniform and a net in hand. Her eyes were green and she had long, blonde hair. The other one, Nicky, also had a gray uniform on and a net in his grasp. His hair was also long and blonde, but not quite as long as Vicky's. His eyes were brown.)  
Vicky: I'm so happy I could kiss the ground.  
Nicky: I don't think that is a good idea.  
Vicky: I knew following that yellow ship was a good idea. I thought we were lost for sure.  
Nicky: But I'm the one that thought of that.  
Vicky: Be quiet and get your blow gun out. We gotta capture some animals or we'll lose our jobs as zookeepers.  
Nicky: Yes ma'am.  
(Nicky got his bamboo blow gun out and ran off with Vicky. At the waterhole Wario and half of the yoshis drank some of the water.)  
Purpley: Well, what do you think?  
Wario: (quickly) Slurp...slurp...this is surprisingly good...slurp...slurp...  
Waluigi: Don't go too fast. You might drown and Mario will have to do CPR on you again.  
Luigi: You sick weirdo!  
Mario: Is it me or is there a lot of exclamation points?  
Luigi: What are you talking about?  
Mario: Nothing. Never mind. I must be freaking out. So what do you yoshis do for fun?  
Blacky: To tell you truth we didn't do much until Luigi came, but then he taught us how to play Tag, Hide-and-Seek, Tic-Tac-Toe, and Rock-Paper- Scissors.  
Waluigi: Luigi, you didn't tell me you were a pioneer.  
Luigi: Well I'm no Davy Crockett. Anyways, let's head back. I thought of something new to teach. It's called Duck-Duck-Goose.  
Yosheta: That sounds like fun. Oh Boy!  
Mario: Another exclamation point. What the heck?  
Luigi: Don't freak out, Mario. Don't freak out.  
(Everyone follows Luigi to the beach. No one had any idea that zookeepers were on the island. When they got to the beach, Luigi started to explain the new game.)  
Luigi: Okay everyone. Sit in a circle and I'll show you how it's done...  
(As Luigi was talking and tapping yoshis on the head, Vicky crawled out of a nearby bush.)  
Vicky: Say. What are those things? Nicky, check this out.  
Nicky: Be right out.  
(The bush next to Vicky's rustled a few times, then Nicky popped out.)  
Nicky: I found a cocoon. You want it?  
Vicky: Bugs bug me. Check out the size of those lizards.  
(Vicky pointed to the yoshis, who paid very close attention to Luigi.)  
Nicky: Oh yes. One of those could replace our Komodo Dragon quiet nicely.  
Vicky: We're not replacing Mr. Komody. He's one of our favorites.  
Nicky: I don't think he can hold on much longer. Besides, these look way cooler and they seem to adore the guy in green and blue.  
Vicky: Yes. I see. They appear quite tame. Oh look, the red one said 'Who goes first?'.  
Nicky: What does that mean?  
Vicky: I don't know, but it sounds cool.  
Nicky: Let's see if we can buy one.  
(Vicky and Nicky walked up to Luigi and tapped him on the shoulder.)  
Luigi: So that's how to pl- Ack! Who's there?  
Nicky: Sorry to alarm you sir, but I couldn't help but notice how well trained your lizards are.  
Luigi: Yoshis are so cute, aren't they?  
Vicky: They're called yoshis?  
Luigi: Why of coarse. Didn't you know that? You're standing on Yoshi's Island.  
Vicky: We are?  
Luigi: You didn't know that either? You're not from around here, are you?  
Nicky: Sir, we work at a zoo and we're running a little low on animals. We can't have a successful zoo without animals, so we're in a little bit of a fix. We believe a yoshi would make a very good attraction. We'd like to buy one for...say...five hundred coins?  
Wario: Holy smokes! That's a lot of money!  
Mario: More exclamation points. I think I'm freaking out.  
Luigi: I don't want your dirty money...  
Vicky: Say what?  
Luigi: I said I don't want your dirty money. How can you people keep animals in captivity?  
Nicky: Fine. I'll double it. I'll give you one thousand coins for one yoshi. How do you like that?  
Luigi: The answer is still no.  
Wario: I don't know about that, Luigi. If split evenly among us, you'd get two hundred fifty coins.  
Oshi: What are coins?  
Vicky: Aww... How cute. He wants to know what coins are.  
Luigi: He won't need to know because I decline.  
Nicky: But sir...  
Luigi: I decline...hmph!  
(Luigi folds his arms and turns his back to the zookeepers.)  
Nicky: Well if you change your mind, come find us. We'll be waiting.  
(Vicky and Nicky started to walk away.)  
Vicky: If he doesn't want to sell one, we'll have to steal one. Like it or not.  
(Vicky and Nicky disappeared into the forest.)  
Blacky: What was that all about? What is a zoo?  
Mario: A zoo is a place where animals are trapped and they can't do anything they want. You don't want to go there. Isn't that right, Luigi?  
Luigi: Right. I have a bad feeling about this.  
Wario: What feeling is that? The feeling that you should have taken the money?  
Luigi: No, you imbecile. The feeling that those guys will do anything to get the yoshis. And I can't let that happen.  
Oshi: Uh...hey. Were we going to play?  
Luigi: Sorry Oshi, I'm going to sit this one out. You guys go and frolic. I'll sit here.  
(Luigi sat in the shade of a palm tree.)  
Luigi: I don't think this is good.


	5. Zookeepers First Attack

Chapter 5: Zookeepers' First Attack

(It was afternoon now. Luigi and friend began to hike back to Blacky's cave.)  
Mario: Is something upsetting you, Luigi?  
Luigi: It's those zookeepers. I'm afraid they'll try to dinonap the yoshis.  
Mario: That does present a problem.  
Luigi: What I don't understand is how they got here. This island isn't even on any maps.  
Mario: Do you really think they'd fork over a thousand coins?  
Wario: Doubt it...  
Waluigi: Do you think they're around here?  
Purpley: Oh, what if they are?  
Luigi: They better not.  
Mario: Well any friend of Luigi is a friend of mine. If they do as much as touch a yoshi I'll give them the worst beating a zookeeper ever took.  
(Mario punched the air randomly to show his power.)  
Pinky: Oooh, you're almost as cool as Luigi.  
Mario: Almost as cool? But I... Forget it. Luigi was here first so he gets some credit.  
Waluigi: He wouldn't have got here if it weren't for me.  
Mario & Luigi: Who wants your opinion?!  
(Some distance up ahead Vicky and Nicky were sitting in a tree.)  
Vicky: So what will our first attack be?  
Nicky: It's simple really. I'll use my blow gun to shoot a sleep dart at a yoshi. It will then fall asleep and those guys will be forced to leave it there. When it's alone we'll make the capture.  
Vicky: A decent plan. Let's do it.  
(Nicky got the blow gun out and loaded a sleep dart into it, then put one end to his mouth and waited. Meanwhile Luigi and friends came close to the tree. Nicky took aim and fired.)  
Mario: What was that? Ouch!  
(The sleep dart had hit Mario in the leg.)  
Vicky: Nicky! You nincompoop!  
Oshi: Who said that?  
Luigi: It's the zookeepers! Run!  
(Everyone dashed away from the tree...except Mario. The dart was taking effect already.)  
Mario: Hey guys. Wait for me.  
(Everyone else had reached the cave safely, but Luigi quickly noticed Mario was gone.)  
Luigi: Mama mia! Where'd Mario go? I'm coming for ya big bro!  
Wario: Come back here. This place is too scary for you if you're alone.  
(Luigi and Wario ran into the forest and found Mario, who was struggling to stand up.)  
Mario: Hey guys. I don't feel...so good. I'll just...call upon the...Star Spirits...and...  
(Mario started to raise his arms, but then he collapsed to the ground.)  
Mario: ...snore...  
Wario: This is no time to take a nap.  
Luigi: I bet he panicked too much. Would you mind bringing him back?  
Wario: I charge five coins for taxi service.  
Luigi: Taxi service? This coin thing is getting to your head.  
Wario: Just joking. Sure I'll do it.  
(Wario picked up Mario and put him over his shoulder, then follows Luigi to the cave.)  
Yosheta: Hi Luigi. I see you found Mario.  
Luigi: Yeah. I found Mario and there's something terribly wrong with him. Wario, set him down.  
(Wario set Mario down on a pile of leaves that were used as a bed. Everyone crowded around him.)  
Redy: What's wrong with him?  
Waluigi: He's asleep.  
Yosheta: What's this?  
(Yosheta pulled the dart out of Mario's leg and showed it to Luigi.)  
Luigi: Th-that's a da-dart. Th-they sh-sh-shot Ma-Mario. Ha-hand me th- that.  
(Yosheta gave Luigi the dart.)  
Luigi: Uh oh. This is a big one. Mario may be out of commission for awhile.  
Mario: ...snore...I hate...snore...mosquito season...snore...  
Luigi: Well, at least he's not dead. Thanks for showing me that. You're such a sweetie.  
(Luigi pat Yosheta on the head, then he got serious again.)  
Luigi: I gotta make everyone aware of this. Ahem...everyone. I need your attention please. We have just picked up one of the zookeepers' weapons.  
(While Luigi was explaining the danger of darts, the zookeepers were still in the tree. An angry Vicky was strangling Nicky.)  
Vicky: You wrecked everything, you wrecker!  
Nicky: This isn't my fault. Let go of me.  
Vicky: You said you'd shoot a yoshi, not that fat guy!  
Nicky: Oh why can't the city afford blow guns that have an aiming sight? This really hurts!  
Vicky: And worst yet, two other guys carried the red one away!  
Nicky: Would you have felt better if I shot them?  
(Vicky released Nicky.)  
Vicky: Come to think of it, it would have been nice. But you didn't think of it then, did you?  
(Vicky started to strangle Nicky again.)  
Vicky: Stupid stupid stupid!  
Nicky: I hate this job!  
(Back in the cave Luigi was finishing his speech.)  
Luigi: ...and so you must always be on the lookout. Any questions?  
Redy; Yeah. When do we eat?  
Bluey: I'm getting pretty hungry.  
Waluigi: Ditto.  
Oshi: Me too.  
Mario ...snore...please pass...snore...the cream...snore...of mushroom...snore...  
Luigi: You scare me sometimes, Mario.  
Wario: Sometimes I wonder if he can still hear us when he's asleep.  
Luigi: That's freaky.  
Mario: ...snore...hey...snore...get back here...snore...you freaky turd...snore...  
Luigi: That's really freaky.  
Redy: I want to eat.  
Bluey: I'm getting really hungry.  
Waluigi; Ditto.  
Oshi: Me too.  
Luigi: How do I wake up Mario when he's sleeping like this?  
Wario: Try a Hip Drop. It's bound to work.  
Luigi: I don't want to hurt him.  
Redy: I really want to eat.  
Bluey: I really am hungry.  
Waluigi: Ditto.  
Oshi: Me too.  
Wario: Hyper Burn. That move is cool!  
Luigi: That's too painful. Mario will kill me for that!  
Redy: I really really want to eat.  
Bluey: I'm sooo hungry.  
Waluigi: Ditto.  
Oshi: Me too.  
Blacky: There's some fruit in the corner and will you BE QUIET!  
Mario: ...snore...huh? What? Will you keep it down. Old Mario's trying to get some rest.  
Luigi: Actually, you was shot with a dart.  
Mario: I was?  
Luigi: Yeah.  
Mario: Oh good. I was wondering why my leg hurt.  
Wario; Darn. I wanted to wake you up by plugging your nose. Funny results. Honest.  
Blacky: Lunch is now being served...  
Mario: Lunch?  
Luigi: Served?  
Wario: Now?  
Blacky: Yep.  
Wario: Charge!  
(Mario, Wario, and Luigi literally ran over Blacky toward the fruit. It was one heck of a feeding frenzy. Bananas were peeled, blueberries were gulped, watermelons were bashed, apples were chewed, grapes were...you get my point.)  
Wario: (quickly) Chomp...chomp...chew. Burp! Chew...gnaw...chomp...  
Waluigi: I wish he wouldn't eat so fast. He might choke and Mario will have to-  
Luigi: Will you knock it off?  
Mario: He's starting to annoy me.  
(Back with the zookeepers, they had just realized something that they didn't before.)  
Nicky: I think my plan had a flaw.  
Vicky: I think the flaw is your brain...  
Nicky: When I shot that guy, two more came and carried him away. So if I-  
Vicky: Your point?  
Nicky: If I shot a yoshi, chances are, they'd carry that away.  
Vicky: You're right. There's too many of them. We should attack only when they're alone. This may be harder then I thought.  
Nicky: Let's go try again tomorrow. It's getting too dark to see right now.  
(Vicky and Nicky walk away while barely avoiding the trees that block their dark path. Everyone in the cave were bedding down for the night, but Luigi was having problems. Mario noticed this and tried to comfort him.)  
Mario: What's the matter?  
Luigi: I don't think I can sleep. What if the zookeepers ambush the yoshis at night.  
Mario: They're idiots. It is way too dark outside. Don't worry about it. You might hurt yourself. I already took a nap today so I could watch for them.  
Luigi: Would you?  
Mario: Sure I would. Good night now.


	6. Another Food Frenzy

Chapter 6: Another Food Frenzy

(Early next morning, I reckon it was around seven, Luigi woke up. Everyone else was fast asleep. Despite what Mario said the night before, Luigi didn't get much rest. Luigi looked at his watch and noticed it was too early to wake up the others, but he didn't want to bed down again. If Vicky and Nicky were about he would have to stay alert. Luigi figured the best way to start the day was to have breakfast. He looked in the corner, but found no food. Everyone had eaten it yesterday. Blacky always tried to have plenty of food in his cave and Luigi wanted to get more for him, but he surely didn't want to leave on an empty stomach. Luigi took Mario's back pack and sighed as he took the contents out. He came across a package of blueberry muffins. He gobbled them up, then empties his own back pack and leaves the cave. Not long after he left he found a bush with berries. Luigi knew yoshis like berries so he picked some and put them in the pack. A little later he found a tree with apples. He knew Pinky and Redy loved apples so he picked some of these and put them in the pack with the berries. Later Luigi found some vines with grapes on them. Luigi picked and stored these too. By the time he returned to the cave he also had bananas, coconuts, strawberries, oranges, cherries, two melons, and a watermelon in that order. He couldn't put the watermelon in the pack so he carried it in his hands. When he entered the cave and set the watermelon down, half the yoshis and Waluigi woke up.)  
Yosheta: Luigi? Where were you?  
Luigi: I was looking for food.  
(Now the other yoshis and Mario woke up. Luigi dumped the food out of his pack.)  
Bluey: Look at the size of that watermelon.  
Orangey: Watermelon's the lucky fruit of the day.  
Yellowy; I want it!  
Redy: Gimme gimme!  
(Redy lashed out his tongue to grab the watermelon, but it was struck with Bluey's tongue. Orangey tried to swipe it when Yellowy whacked him.)  
Pinky; It looks juicy and plump...  
Oshi: ...and tasty.  
Purpley; Must have!  
Yosheta: That's my favorite!  
(More tongues shoot for the watermelon only to be repelled. Blacky was getting fed up.)  
Blacky: Knock it off!  
(Blacky dived at the watermelon to block it with his body, but he went too hard and the watermelon burst into pieces.)  
Blacky: ...whoops.  
(All of the yoshis start to slurp up the chunks of fruit. Wario awakens.)  
Mario: Where were you Luigi?  
Luigi: I went to get some food. That's what a good leader does, no?  
Mario: True. We ate all of it yesterday.  
Wario: I don't know what's up with you, but I see some perfectly good fruit by Luigi's back pack.  
(Wario ran towards the fruit and started to make a pig of himself. Waluigi simply picked up an orange and started to peel it.)  
Waluigi: Uh, say. Where did all of this food come from?  
Luigi: I picked it up earlier.  
Waluigi: You're joking, right? Since when were you nice enough to get food this early in the morning. All this time I thought you were lazy-  
(Before Waluigi could finish his sentence Luigi grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall. Everyone stopped what they were doing.)  
Luigi: Take that back!  
Waluigi: Cough...say what?  
Luigi: Take that back, you scrawny sake of monkey nuggets!  
Mario: Holy!  
Waluigi: Gag...cough...okay. (quickly) Sorry sorry sorry.  
(Luigi released Waluigi.)  
Waluigi: Where on earth did you think of that one?  
Luigi: I...I don't know.  
Wario: Who knew a guy his size had an iron grip like that?  
(Nobody knew the answer to that one.)  
Luigi: Look, it doesn't really matter. Let's just eat up and- Darn it! It's almost all gone again!  
Blacky: Don't worry about it. We yoshis can fend for ourselves.  
Luigi: But this is different. There are zookeepers about. They'll catch you if you're not careful.  
Mario: I got an idea..  
Luigi: If it's anything like your other ideas then forget it.  
Mario: We should all go out and look for food. If we stay together those zookeepers don't stand a chance.  
Waluigi: And watch them shoot you again.  
Mario: You cheeky little...  
(The Marios emptied their packs and went out of the cave. Wario, Waluigi, and the yoshis follow. They visited many of the places Luigi went to before. They picked lots of fruit and put it in the packs.)  
Purpley: Let's check my house. I think I saw some ripe berries.  
(Everyone walked toward Purpley's house. On the way Luigi saw a tree that had a bright red thing near the top. Luigi wanted to check it out.)  
Luigi: I'll be with you guys in a sec.  
(Luigi got a hold of a branch and hoisted himself onto it, then grabbed another branch and continued this process, carefully taking it one branch at a time. About halfway up Luigi began to get tired. Luigi sat on a branch so he could catch his breath. After awhile of this he went back to climbing. Meanwhile, on the beach Vicky and Nicky were trying to figure out something.)  
Nicky: I wonder what yoshis eat.  
Vicky: Why?  
Nicky: I was thinking about using a net to trap one. I'll need to use food as bait so I wa-  
Vicky: I see what you're saying. Maybe if we spy on them we can figure out what they like.  
Nicky: Oh good. Let's look for them.  
(Luigi finally reached the top of the tree and found out that the red was a...)  
Luigi: Heart Fruit! These are hard to get. I wonder what it really tastes like?  
(Luigi plucked the fruit and was about to put it in the pack, but he had second thoughts. He wanted it for himself so he put it in his pocket instead. How is he going to get down?)  
Luigi: No prob. I'll just get my foot here and... Uh oh! AAAHHH...  
(Luigi's foot slipped and he started to fall. At Purpley's house Mario heard Luigi's yelling and then a thud.)  
Mario: What was that?  
Oshi: Sounds like Luigi.  
Mario: How can that be Luigi if he's-  
Bluey: He isn't here! We accidentally left him behind!  
Mario: Oh shoot! I gotta find him now.  
(Mario, Purpley, Pinky, and the children ran toward where the noise had come from. They found Luigi with his head stuck in the ground, thrashing about.)  
Mario: Luigi, how the?  
Pinky & Purpley: Tee hee hee...  
Yosheta: Did he do what I think he did?  
Mario: Luigi, try to pull your head out.  
(Luigi tries, but fails.)  
Luigi: Mmm hmmph mmpf hmm!  
Mario: What did I tell you about that word, young man? Hang on. I'll get you out.  
(Mario grabbed Luigi's legs and began to pull.)  
Luigi: Hmmph hmm mm- Yaaahhh!  
(Mario successfully pulled Luigi out.)  
Luigi: Mario! Don't stretch my legs! I like 'em the way they are.  
Purpley: How did you get stuck like that?  
Luigi: Easy. I climbed this tree to pick... a... uh...apple. Yes, that's it. An apple.  
(Luigi lied. He didn't like to do it, but he wasn't about to tell them about the heart fruit.)  
Luigi: Anyway, I climbed the tree and got the apple, them I tried to get down and-  
Purpley: You fell? This is the third time you fell from a tree!  
(Pinky, Oshi, and Yosheta laughed.)  
Luigi: Guys, that really hurt. Guess I'm not cut out for tree climbing, huh?  
Mario: Gee, sorry to hear that. We should have enough fruit so we better meet the others at Purpley's house.  
(Everyone walks away. Little did they know that the zookeepers were nearby. They, too, had been attracted by Luigi's yelling.)  
Nicky; So the yoshis like fruit...  
Vicky: That shouldn't be too hard. This island has enough of it.  
Nicky: Look, I'll pick some fruit, then I'll show you the plan.  
Vicky: Good. We'll get a yoshi this time. I'm sure of it.


	7. A Rainy Afternoon

Chapter 7: A Rainy Afternoon

(Mario, Luigi, Pinky, Purpley, Oshi, and Yosheta return to Purpley's house where the others are waiting for them. As some readers know, Purpley's house is actually a group of trees.)  
Mario: This is the house? Not much to it.  
Luigi: Sure there is. Most of these trees are hollow so you can store things in them, the branches make decent resting places and the canopy probably keeps the rain off.  
Mario: Oh, I didn't realize that.  
Waluigi: Speaking of rain, I think it's starting to sprinkle.  
(Waluigi was right. Rain was falling from the sky. It wasn't much, but it was still rain.)  
Wario: Did you say sprinkles?  
Waluigi: Keeping in mind I wasn't talking about donuts, Simpson.  
Blacky: Let's bring this food back to the cave. We don't want it to become waterlogged.  
(Everyone started for Blacky's cave. A little while later Vicky and Nicky popped out of a nearby bush.)  
Vicky: So this is the Purpley's house that they were talking about.  
Nicky: This looks like a good place. Help me hang up the net so we can get out of here. I don't want to catch a cold.  
(The zookeepers hung up the net and baited it with and apple.)  
Nicky: There. This looks good. Now we'll catch a yoshi.  
Vicky: Hurry up and follow me. I hate it when my uniform gets wet.  
(Vicky and Nicky walk away. Meanwhile Luigi and friends reach the cave, which had gotten quite dark.)  
Blacky: Funny. I don't remember my cave getting this dark.  
Luigi: Hey Mario. Shine some light on the subject.  
Mario: Hang on. Let me find it. Ow! My head... I'll follow this wall and...  
(Mario located the flashlight and clicked it on.)  
Bluey: Wow.  
Yellowy: Where is that light coming from?  
Mario: This is a flashlight. We use it to light up dark places.  
Pinky: Is it... safe?  
Luigi: Mario wouldn't bring it if it wasn't safe.  
Purpley: Are we going to be stuck here for awhile?  
Mario: I'll check.  
(Mario put his hand out of the cave for a couple of seconds, then pull it back in. It was soaked.)  
Mario: Yep.  
Yosheta: Luigi, tell me a story. Tell me how you beat Blacky.  
Waluigi: Luigi beat up Blacky?  
Luigi: Alright. Ahem... one day Blacky challenged me to a-  
Waluigi: Get to the point1  
Luigi: Shut up!  
(Luigi leered at Waluigi.)  
Luigi: Well, the fight takes place on a tilting island and the point is to shove your opponent off. Now, when the match began Blacky tried to headbutt me. I evaded, then I punched him in the back. When I punched him, he tail attacked me. And that hurt. Anyway, then he jumps and tried to Hip Drop. That missed and I bit him in the neck.  
Blacky: Is that what you call that attack.  
Luigi: Blacky was about to Hip Drop again, but I foiled his plan by shooting him with Fireball. Then we both tried to headbutt each other. Big mistake. Before I could refocus Blacky swallowed me so now I'm stuck in an egg. I hate being in an egg! I tried to get out and when I finally did, Blacky flattened me with Hip Drop. That really hurts, man!  
Mario: Annoying, isn't it?  
Luigi: Very. I was so annoyed that I used Hyper burn and set his tail on fire.  
Yosheta: Awesome Hyper Burn... What is it like?  
Blacky: It is a very powerful attack. Don't mess with it.  
Waluigi: Thanks for telling me that!  
Luigi: Hyper Burn!  
(Many flames started to surround Luigi. He raised his arms toward Waluigi.)  
Waluigi: Aww... crap...  
(Luigi shot all of the flames at Waluigi. The lanky fellow screamed in pain and ran out of the cave. All the yoshis' jaws dropped in awe.)  
Oshi: ...Whoa...  
Luigi: That cost eight FP but it was worth it.  
Mario: I got some Maple Syrup  
Luigi: I'll be okay. After that, Blacky ran around in circles. I shoved him off the island and won.  
(Yosheta playfully clapped her hands.)  
Yosheta: Good story. Wonderful story.  
(Waluigi came into the cave. He looked like a burned and drowned rat.)  
Waluigi: The rain is coming down pretty hard. I can safely say that the zookeepers won't be coming. Not in this weather. I think... I'll... lay down now...  
(Waluigi passed out.)  
Mario: Ouch.  
(Later Luigi is telling more tales to the yoshis. Mario, who had a pair of headphones strapped to his head, was nice enough to revive Waluigi. Waluigi is trying to forget the fact that Mario revived him. Wario is just sitting there like a dope.)  
Luigi: ...and so I hurled that vegetable into the freaky frog's mouth for the last time. Wart choked on it and died. Who's da man now, Mario?  
Mario: Oh yeah. This song rules.  
Luigi: I said who's da man now?  
Mario: This lullaby is so sweet... snore...  
(Luigi became very annoyed. He yanked Mario's headphones off and slugged him in the arm. Hard.)  
Luigi: Wake up, you imbecile! Didn't you hear my story?  
Mario: Is it the one about Wart? I told you, I could've taken him out.  
Purpley: I think it was a good story.  
Bluey: There's one thing I don't get. Couldn't you just do a Hyper Burn on him? It sounds better than vegetables.  
Luigi: This happened over ten years ago. I couldn't do Hyper Burn back then. All right, end of discussion.  
Mario: Yeah whatever. You know I could have done the job.  
(Mario put his headphones on again.)  
Luigi: If you could do it, then why didn't you?  
Purpley: I don't care what Mario says. By the sounds of it, you can beat up anyone.  
(This comment made Luigi a little uncomfortable.)  
Luigi: Actually... I... couldn't possibly...  
Oshi: I know. Luigi can beat up those zookeepers. That would be really cool!  
(Now Luigi was uncomfortable. Period.)  
Luigi: I seriously... doubt... that I...  
Blacky: You okay? You sound a bit worried.  
Luigi: I'll be fine. Ya know, I just had a funny thought. Who's Yosheta's father?  
Pinky: Oh he was a wonderful light blue yoshi. He was Bluey's younger brother so we called him Mini Bluey.  
Luigi: Where is he?  
Bluey: Last I knew, he was looking for the legendary Super Happy Tree. They say it's in the mountains. You know what the Super Happy Tree is, don't you?  
Luigi: I've heard if it before. (muttering) Yoshi talks about it enough.  
Waluigi: I never heard if it.  
Luigi: (muttering) Newbie.  
Bluey: One day Mini Bluey said he'd look for the Super Happy Tree and went into the mountains.  
Pinky: We haven't seen him since.  
Luigi: That means...  
Yosheta: I never seen my father.  
Waluigi: That's tough.  
Wario: Hey guys. The rain stopped.  
Purpley: Lovely. I need to take a walk.  
Oshi: I'm coming with you, mom.  
Purpley: Okay. Luigi, I'm making a quick trip to my house.  
(Purpley and Oshi walked out of the cave.)  
Luigi: Such cute yoshis...  
Waluigi: I hate to alarm you, but the rain stopped and two yoshis are out. The zookeepers may be out and about too.  
Luigi: Say what? Get back here, yoshis! Come back!  
(Luigi ran out of the cave and straight to Purpley's house. When he got there, he could see he was already too late. Both yoshis were caught in a net.)  
Purpley: I need some help here. I went to pick up an apple that you missed and this thing caught us.  
Oshi: And I hear weird noises.  
Luigi: Stupid zookeepers aren't gonna keep me from saving the yoshis. Hang on.  
(Luigi started to make a hole in the bottom of the net. He was able to get Oshi out. Just as Purpley got a foot out, the zookeepers came.)  
Vicky: And just what do you think you're doing?  
Luigi: Getting these yoshis out of your stupid net. I told you that you can't have them.  
Nicky: We can buy them.  
Luigi: Don't try it on me. I, Luigi Mario, am not letting you have them. Now get out of the way.  
Nicky: Make us.  
Luigi: I said get out of the way!  
(Luigi shot some fireballs at Vicky and Nicky.)  
Vicky: Whoa! Fire! Flee! Flee!  
(The zookeepers ran into a bush. Luigi freed Purpley.)  
Purpley: My hero.  
Luigi: We better go to the cave before we get ambushed again.  
(Luigi led the yoshis to the cave. The sun was setting and started to rain again. Luigi and friends prepare to bed down for the night.)


	8. A Mysterious Helper

Chapter 8: A Mysterious Helper

(Just as Luigi fell asleep the zookeepers appeared again. They had followed Luigi and are pondering their next move.)  
Vicky: Look. A comfy, cozy cave. This is where they've been hiding all this time.  
Nicky: Great! Let's drag a yoshi outta there.  
Vicky: Nicky, it's still raining. If we do that the rain will wake it up and it'll yell and everything will be ruined.  
Nicky: Darn it. Every time we have a plan you say it won't work. Think of one that will.  
Vicky: That's it mister. Back to the ship with you.  
(Vicky grabbed Nicky by the shirt and started to drag him.)  
Nicky: Mommy. I want my mommy.  
(Vicky dragged Nicky away. As soon as they left, a strange creature climbed down from a tree and ran into the cave.)  
creature: On no. I better tell someone about this. Where's a flashlight? Here it is.  
(A light clicked on and we can see the creature's pink clawed hands.)  
creature: That's better. Hey Mario. We got problems.  
(The creature tapped Mario on the shoulder, but he didn't wake up.)  
creature: Oh no. He won't wake up. Maybe this cute red yoshi will wake up. Hello. Red yoshi. We've got a huge problem here.  
(The creature tried to wake up Redy, but failed.)  
creature: He won't wake up either. I'll try Waluigi. Wake up dude. Oh no. This isn't working... I gotta try everyone. Oh, this is no good. There has to be a way...  
(The creature grabbed Luigi's pack and took out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a note.)  
creature: Hope this works...  
(The creature stuck the pencil in the pack and put the paper by Mario, then she left.)

That was the shortest chapter ever! Since that was so short, I'll just waste space with a really dumb joke.  
What do you get when you put Mario under a Thwomp? A plumber pancake! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! Okay. That was lame.


	9. The False Yoshi Egg

Chapter 9: The False Yoshi Egg

(Next morning Mario woke up. He took a quick look around the cave to see if anyone was awake when he saw the letter.)  
Mario: Hmm? What do we have here?  
(Mario picked up the letter and read it.)  
Mario: Mama mia! This is terrible!  
(Mario quickly woke up Luigi.)  
Luigi: Man, get your butt off me. There's a better way to wake me up.  
Mario: Luigi, take a look at this.  
(Mario handed the letter to Luigi, who read it out loud.)  
Luigi: It says... RUN! THE ZOOKEEPERS KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW! Aieeee!  
(Luigi passed out. Everyone woke up.)  
Wario: Yo Mario. What's with the screaming?  
Mario: Luigi freaked out. Check this out.  
(Mario gave the letter to Wario.)  
Wario: ...That's bad.  
Mario: I knew a should've packed some Life Shrooms. How many people passed out so far? Well, I better st-  
Waluigi: Oh boy! More mouth-to-mouth stuff.  
Mario: This is soooo going to ruin me.  
Purpley: Wait. I think I remember how to revive him.  
(Purpley kissed Luigi on the nose. It worked.)  
Luigi: Daisy, you know the perfect way to make me wake up, don't you?  
Purpley: Um...  
Mario: That was quick. Wish I could do that.  
Luigi: Tell me, Mario. Who wrote that letter? I feel like pounding someone's face in.  
Mario: I'm not sure. The closest thing to a signature is a tiny picture of a hair bow.  
Waluigi: Who could that be?  
Mario: Lady Bow? She makes a good spy.  
Luigi: You mean the gho-gho-ghost?  
yoshis: Ghost?! AAAHHH!  
Mario: Guys, don't freak out. I doubt it's Bow. Whoever it is, though, wants to meet us at the beach. Should we go?  
Luigi: What choice do we have? Let's leave.  
(And so Luigi and friends left the cave and went to the beach. They didn't see anyone when they got there.)  
Luigi: Mario, did you read that letter right?  
Mario: The bottom said to meet them here.  
creature: So, I see you got my letter. Very good.  
Yosheta: Who said that?  
Waluigi: That sounds like...  
(The creature stepped out from behind a tree.)  
Waluigi: Birdo!  
Birdo: Yes. I was the one that left the letter. I have important info about the zookeepers.  
Luigi: Give me all the dirt.  
Birdo: Follow me. I must show you something.  
(Birdo led the others to a different part of the beach. The part where Wario's ship landed. Birdo points to the ship.)  
Wario: That's my ship. What's so weird about it?  
Birdo: No no. The other one.  
(There was another ship a few yards away from Wario's. It was bluish-grey and appeared to be some-what high-tech.)  
Birdo: Zookeeper twins, Vicky and Nicky, used this to get here.  
Luigi: Those... those B words followed us! I've seen that ship before!  
Birdo: You have?  
Luigi: Yeah.  
Oshi: Hey Luigi. Isn't that the pink thing you and Mario beat up?  
Birdo: Watch your tongue, young yoshi. Anyway, I have a plan. I recently heard that Nicky wants to swipe an egg so he can hatch up a yoshi.  
Pinky: If I had an egg I wouldn't let them have it.  
Purpley: Me either.  
Birdo: I'm not finished. If Luigi told you about me, and apparently he did, then you know I can spit up eggs. We'll just pass one of my eggs off as one of your own. They should be more than happy.  
Mario: You know, that's crazy enough to work.  
Birdo: They don't know what yoshi eggs look like so I know it will work. Listen up, because I'll only say this once.  
(Birdo told everyone the plan. And what a plan it was. No other plan could compare to this plan. It was beyond comparison. It was the ultimate plan... or so I think.)  
Birdo: Alright. Mario, Wario, Purpley...go to Pinky's house and take this with you. Luigi! Catch!  
(Birdo shot an egg from her snout. Luigi ran and caught it, then gave it to Mario.)  
Mario: See ya later.  
(Mario, Wario, and Purpley went to Pinky's house. Pinky's house was only a patch of ferns, but it made a nice nest. Mario sat the fake yoshi egg in the ferns.)  
Wario: Now according to Birdo you just sit on this egg until the zookeepers come, then you run away like a coward and Mario and I will sneak you away. Now sit.  
Purpley: Um... uh... okay. I... er... hope this... um... works.  
(Purpley sat on the egg. Mario and Wario duck behind a bush.)  
Purpley: Uh... maybe I'll sing a song.  
(Purpley began to sing. Not far away, the zookeepers heard her.)  
Vicky: I hear singing.  
Nicky: Let's follow it.  
(The zookeepers went to where Purpley was.)  
Vicky: A lone yoshi.  
Nicky: That Luigi guy isn't around either.  
Vicky: This has to be a set up  
Nicky: I'm gonna shoot it.  
(Nicky loaded his blow gun and aimed. Before he could fire, Purpley ran away into Mario and Wario's area and the three of them sneak away. Only the egg remains.)  
Vicky: Look, an egg.  
Nicky: Great. Let's take it back to the zoo and hatch it. The boss will love it.  
(Nicky picked up the egg. Meanwhile the trio returned to the others.)  
Birdo: They fell for it?  
Mario: They sure did, the stupid idiots.  
Luigi: Thank goodness for that. I kinda wish we can find that Mini Bluey fellow.  
Bluey: But he might be in the mountains. We never go that far. It's dangerous.  
Mario: Thanks for the help, Birdo. We came here to spend time with the yoshis, but it's hard to do that with the zookeepers here.  
Luigi: One thing... why are you here in the first place?  
Birdo: Obviously I loooove yoshis. Uh oh. The zookeepers are coming. Hide!  
(Everyone ran into safe places. Vicky and Nicky walked onto the beach.)  
Nicky: See Vicky. Wasn't it easier to steal an egg instead of catching the yoshi?  
Vicky: Quit blabbering and get on the ship before that guy sees the egg and cooks us.  
Nicky: Yes Vicky.  
(Vicky and Nicky get on their ship and prepare to leave. All of a sudden there was a sickening thud followed by a small explosion.)  
Vicky & Nicky: AAAHHH!  
(Birdo heard this and got disappointed.)  
Birdo: Guys, I think you should pack your bags and head for the nearest mountain.  
Luigi: Why?  
Birdo: Nicky dropped the egg...


	10. Preparations

Chapter 10: Preparations

Waluigi: What do you mean we gotta pack up and go?  
(Everyone were back in Blacky's cave and nobody seemed too happy.)  
Birdo: I told you Nicky dropped the egg and it exploded. Darn it, Waluigi. Don't you listen to anyone?  
Waluigi: Sure I do. His name is Wario.  
Wario: Don't drag me into this...  
Yellowy: Dad, what's going to happen?  
Bluey: I don't know.  
Redy: Luigi is the leader. He'll know.  
Mario: Don't bother Luigi., This is turning him into a nervous wreck.  
(Mario wasn't joking. Luigi had been cowering in the corner the whole time.)  
Luigi: Must...help...yoshis...somehow.  
Birdo: We can't stay here or the zookeepers will find us. There must be someplace to go...  
Mario: According to something I read, there's a kind of bird that goes into the mountains when it gets chased. By going into the mountains, the foe gets lost. We could do that.  
Luigi: Uh...Mario?  
Mario: Yeah.  
Luigi: That's Murkrow. A pokemon. You looked at my cards again, didn't you?  
Mario: I...er...didn't...uh...  
Luigi: You are such a buffoon!  
Mario: D'oh!  
Birdo: Let's focus on the problem here.  
Yosheta: Yeah. My dad is stuck in the mountains.  
Pinky: Yosheta, it's dangerous.  
Mario: How bad can it be? I bet it's a walk in the park compared to Tall Tall Mountain.  
Luigi: Well, as the leader, I say we help that lost yoshi and migrate into the mountains. The zookeepers wouldn't bother looking for us there anyway.  
Mario: Right. We better eat up and relax. I know we came here to spend time with the yoshis, but I have the feeling that we're gonna have a jolly adventure.  
Wario: Jolly? I was thinking of bitter.  
Waluigi: Me too...  
(And with that, the yoshi began to eat the last of the fruit. The guys eat the food they brought.)  
Mario: So Yellowy, I heard that yellow yoshis love to eat.  
Yellowy: Doesn't everyone?  
Mario: Yeah sure. I was wondering if I could interest you with this.  
(Mario pulled out a Nutty Cake.)  
Yellowy: Ooooh yummy. May I have it?  
Mario: Go ahead.  
(Yellowy grabbed the sweet with his tongue and swallowed it.)  
Yellowy: Yummy. That was so tasty, I'll tell you a secret now.  
Mario: I'm all ears.  
(Mario took out a notepad and wrote Yellowy's name under a list labeled "People I bribed with food")  
Yellowy: If you're looking for a yummy snack I smell a Heart Fruit around here. If you do a Hip Drop somewhere in the cave, it's yours.  
Mario: Uh...thanks.  
Luigi: (muttering) Oh shoot.  
Wario: If you want something really good, Yellowy, try this.  
(Wario gave Yellowy a handful of Flammin' Hot Cheetos.)  
Yellowy: This don't look very yummy.  
Wario: Just eat it.  
(Wario shoved the snack into Yellowy's mouth.)  
Yellowy: Yuck! Too hot! Too hot! Luigi! Yellow Mario made me eat something yucky!  
Luigi: Wario, that was cruel. I'm gonna make you eat grapefruit if I find any.  
Wario: No! No! Anything but that! Nooooo!  
Mario: Keep the spicy stuff to yourself, Wario.  
Waluigi: Will you guys shut up? It's hard enough to eat without you guys flapping your jaws.  
Luigi: If we can't chew than neither should you.  
Waluigi: Dude, that wasn't even funny.  
(After lunch everyone minded their own business. Mario listened to his music. Waluigi was reading a book, thank goodness. Luigi was drawing a map. I'm not sure what Wario's trying to do…oh wait. He's playing Tiddlywinks with his coins.)  
Luigi: Pinky's house is over there by the beach. The waterhole is just north of Pinky's. Blacky's cave is right by the mountains…  
Waluigi: Did any of you guys read Goosebumps #42?  
Wario: Yeah. Any kid that doesn't like Mac n' Cheese is obviously crazy.  
Mario: Dude, you're cramping my style.  
Wario: I ain't crampin' nothin'.  
Luigi: This is getting boring. Let's just go to sleep and end the chapter.  
Waluigi: We can end chapters?  
Luigi: Yeah. If we go to sleep the writer will be forced to end the chapter.  
Waluigi: Let's try it.  
Birdo: Wait. What about the zookeepers?  
Luigi: You take care of them. Good night.  
(Everyone fell asleep. Oh great. It's only five o' clock and everyone is asleep already. I guess I have to- Wait a minute. In Sarasaland, Daisy is just picking up the phone.)  
Daisy: I think I'll call Luigi and see if he's home.  
(Daisy dialed Luigi's number. The phone rang four times and then the answer machine got it.)  
Luigi's voice: I'm sorry. Mario's being lazy so he can't pick up the phone.  
Mario's voice: I'm lazy? You're the one that plays games twenty-four seven.  
Luigi's voice: Then why didn't you pick it up?  
Mario's voice: Why don't you do it?  
Luigi's voice: Look, neither one of us can pick up the phone so just leave a message and hopefully Mario will call you back.  
Mario's voice: Hopefully? Why I ought to- Why are you listening to this? Leave the message already!  
Daisy: Nice message guys! You had me fooled! Luigi, get your butt back home and call me! You know who this is!  
(Daisy hung up the phone.)  
Daisy: I better give him a few days. He was attached to those yoshis…


	11. Bye Bye Mario!

Chapter 11: Bye Bye Mario!

Luigi: Okay guys. Get packing. No more goofing off.  
(It was morning now. Luigi, as usual, was in a big hurry. Mario and Wario were packing their stuff. Waluigi…well…wasn't doing anything.)  
Waluigi: I'm not dragging those suitcases again. I don't see why Wario had to bring his coins.  
Wario: It's for a good reason and quit your bellyaching.  
Luigi: Wario, leave the coins here. Put the spicy stuff in my backpack and don't you dare make the yoshis eat it or you'll regret it for the rest of your life.  
Purpley: Luigi is still cute even when he's mad.  
Pinky: Yeah. Mario isn't bad either.  
Birdo: You two think Luigi's cute? Tee hee hee…  
(On the beach, the zookeepers had just finished making repairs on their ship.)  
Vicky: Explosive eggs…  
Nicky: You're not mad at me, are you?  
Vicky: Grrrr…  
Nicky: I…think she's still mad at me.  
Vicky: You nincompoop! Why did you drop the egg? You ruined everything ! One more slip up and your head will be mine! We better get back to that cave and try again.  
Nicky: Okay. Whatever you say.  
(Back in the cave, the guys finished packing.)  
Luigi: Are you ready yet?  
Mario: Yup.  
Luigi: All right then. Forward and out.  
(Everyone followed Luigi out of the cave.)  
Birdo: Um…why are we following Luigi? Isn't Mario the leader?  
Pinky, Purpley & Yosheta: NO!  
Birdo: Sorry I asked.  
Luigi: Hey ladies. Keep it down. Let's get on the mountain trail.  
(So the trek up the mountain begins. There doesn't seem to be any problems so far.)  
Mario: This…is…boring! I was expecting something exciting.  
Luigi: We just started, dipstick!  
Wario & Waluigi: Snicker…snicker…  
Mario: Say what?! At least I don't keep a dumb dairy in some basement!  
Luigi: Naw, you keep a piece of crap Plumber's Log instead!  
Wario & Waluigi: Snicker…har har har…  
Luigi: What the heck is a Plumber's Log supposed to be anyway? There's no way a welcome mat like that is gonna be published!  
Mario: Oh yeah? Well, your basement was easy to get into and further more, you should leave you stuff lying around like that!  
Wario & Waluigi: Har har har har!  
Luigi: Great. Now look what you did! You set those two off!  
Mario: I set them off? You're the one th-  
Birdo: Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! SHUT UP! I don't find this very funny! Talk about the stinkin' diary later!  
Mario: Yeah Luigi. Talk about it later. We got to worry about the yoshis.  
Luigi: You started this, you son-of-a…  
(Luigi got so angry he did a Fire Uppercut to Mario's stomach and sent him flying clear over the horizon.)  
Birdo: Whoa!  
Purpley: Awesome!  
Luigi: Mama mia! I hit him too hard.  
Waluigi: So that's the Fire Uppercut that's all the rage these days…  
Luigi: Crap. Mario's gone. I knew I should have hit him with a head butt instead of a-  
Vicky: Prepare for trouble!  
Nicky: And make it double!  
(The zookeepers jumped in front of Luigi, but instead of wearing their regular outfits, they wore Team Rocket uniforms. Vicky had her hair dyed red and she was wearing contact lens so her eyes looked blue. Nicky had green eyes and wore a purple wig. Their voices even sounded just like Team Rocket's...then again, they always have.)  
Vicky: To protect the world for dev-  
Birdo: What the heck are you trying to pull here?  
Nicky: We just want to swipe your Pokemon...er...wait. Vicky! This is wrong! You say I'm a nincompoop!  
Vicky: You are a nincompoop, you twerp!  
Nicky: Just wait til I get through with you!  
(Vicky and Nicky jumped into a nearby bush and started to pummel each other.)  
Nicky: Twerp!  
Vicky: Nincompoop!  
Luigi: Who says we run away while these two are screwing around?  
everyone: Aye!  
Luigi: Let's move.  
(Everyone dashed away. The zookeepers popped out of the bush in their normal outfits.)  
Vicky: Okay. I'm ready. Surrender those yoshis or face my new stinkbomb! It's guaranteed...to... Where'd they go?  
Nicky: Huh? Get back here, you cowards!  
(A little later Luigi and friends stop running.)  
Luigi: I think we're safe here.  
Waluigi: What was up with the zookeepers dressing up as Team Rocket? That was just plain stupid.  
Luigi: I think the writer's running out of ideas...


	12. Sushie Has Joined The Party

Chapter 12: Sushie Has Joined the Party

(Luigi and friends start to scale the mountain again. Since Luigi took out Mario with a Fire Uppercut attack, they have to look for him.)  
Oshi: That fire attack was so cool. What's your secret?  
Waluigi: Internal fire glands? I bet that's it.  
Luigi: Very funny, Waluigi.  
Pinky: I wonder where Mario went.  
Redy: I know I'm normally quiet, but why don't you do that attack to those zookeepers?  
Luigi: I'm trying to get you guys to a safe place. Jeez, do all of you like it when I cook someone?  
Orangey: Yeah.  
Wario: Uh huh.  
Birdo: Yep.  
Waluigi: No. I mean...as long as I'm not the one getting cooked.  
Luigi: All right. If we find Mario and Mini Bluey, I'll see what I can do about those bumbling buffoons. In the meantime, all we can do is run. Let's press on, shall we?  
Waluigi: (trying to mimic Luigi's voice) Yes. We shall press on.  
Birdo: You're an idiot, Waluigi.  
Luigi: All right. Let's go. (quickly) Hold it! Prrroblem! Where do we go?  
Blacky: The ledge over there looks like a good bet.  
Luigi: Oh...yeah. I knew that. It doesn't look too high for us.  
(Luigi studies the ledge, then jumped onto it.)  
Luigi: C'mon guys. It's easy.  
(All the yoshis jumped onto the ledge...except Blacky.)  
Blacky: Luigi, it's too high. I think I'm getting old or something.  
Luigi: Oh, ptooie. That's silly. You don't look that old. Wario, could you give him a hand?  
Wario: I know just the thing.  
(Wario grabbed Blacky by the leg and twirled him around a few times, then chucked him onto the ledge.)  
Luigi: That's not what I had in mind, but anyway...  
Waluigi: Good old Bowser Toss. One of Mario's most popular fighting moves. Wario, what are you doing?  
(Wario grabbed Waluigi by the legs and tossed him onto the ledge like he did with Blacky. He didn't take the landing too well though.)  
Waluigi: I can't take...this kind of...punishment.  
Birdo: I think I can get up there mys- WAAAHHH!!!  
(Wario grabbed Birdo and tossed her onto the ledge.)  
Luigi: Okay, Wario. You're the last one. Get up here and make it quick. Oh, I forgot. Your jumping skills are pathetic.  
Wario: No they're not! I'll show you!  
(Wario walked up to the ledge and tried to jump up to it, but he didn't get high enough. He tried again and failed. He tried again and again and again and still can't get it.)  
Wario: Hey. Why are my jumps so crappy?  
(Because I don't like you...)  
Wario: What the?  
Luigi: Man, you're fat. Want me to get you up here?  
Wario: Is that humanly possible?  
Luigi: I'll give it a try.  
(Luigi hopped off the ledge and looked at Wario, then the ledge, then at Wario again, then the ledge again, then at Wario's feet.)  
Luigi: I'll make this fat boy jump. Heh heh heh...  
Wario: Um...  
(Luigi took out a fireball and threw it at Wario's feet.)  
Wario: Yikes!  
(Wario made a big leap and landed on the ledge.)  
Wario: Hey man! Don't burn me! Huh? Cool. I'm up here. Thanks, dude.  
(Luigi jumped onto the ledge.)  
Luigi: Yeah. We better get going. Mario's waiting for us.  
(Indeed, Mario was waiting for Luigi. He wasn't very happy with him though...)  
Mario: This sucks! I try to start a nice conversation with Luigi and what does he do? He does that nasty Fire Uppercut so now I'm lost. I hope he finds me so I can lay the smack down on him. My gut hurts!  
(Back with Luigi and friends, they began to walk up the mountain again. Of course, you probably already knew that so I don't know why I'm telling you this. I'll shut up now.)  
Wario: I cannot believe you punched Mario like that. It was cool and all, but why did you do it?  
Luigi: You heard what he was talking about. I don't keep a diary in my basement. We don't even have a basement. You've been in the house before. Did you ever see a staircase?  
Wario: No. I didn't.  
Luigi: See? He made it up.  
Oshi: I hate to bother you, but I'm thirsty.  
Luigi: Hmm? You know, we didn't drink anything in days and nobody said anything about it until now. Good eye, Oshi.  
(Luigi reached in his pack and took out a can and popped it open.)  
Luigi: Drink this. It'll work wonders.  
Oshi: Okay. I've never done this before. Gulp...gulp...gulp... Wow! This is good. What is this?  
Luigi: It's called Super Soda. Good, isn't it?  
Oshi: Guys, try this. I've never had anything like it.  
(Oshi passed the soda around to everyone.)  
Luigi: The writer is getting really lazy. Oh well. What are you gonna do? Heh.  
(Luigi and friends kept walking until they got to a small lake.)  
Wario: You know, it's been days since I took a bath and I feel really dirty.  
Luigi: Go jump in a lake...  
Wario: What did you just say?! Oh wait...you mean that one? Oops. Sorry about that.  
(Wario ran to the lake and was about to dive in when a purple Cheep Cheep poked it's head out of the water.)  
Wario: Gaaahhh!  
Sushie: Hey! What'd ya think you're doin'? Ya almost crushed me. Yo, you in da green hat. Aren't ya Luigi, Mario's brother?  
Luigi: Yeah.  
Sushie: What's up? Remember me? I'm Sushie, Mario's swimmin' buddy.  
Luigi: Hey Sushie. What brings you here?  
Sushie: I've gotta report sayin' that there's a herd of yoshis that are in danger here. Ah, that must be ya guys.  
Luigi: Um...how did you know about this?  
Birdo: Oh, I forgot to mention this, but I had a Paratroopa take a letter to Lavalava Island. I was hoping I'd get a response.  
Sushie: Well, here I am. So tell me, Luigi, what seems to be da problem?  
(Luigi told Sushie about the zookeepers and how they're trying to catch the yoshis and why they're in the mountains.)  
Luigi: ...and so we're looking for Mario and Mini Bluey.  
Sushie: Oh my God! That's da most tragic story I've ever heard. And I heard a lotta 'em! I'd love to see a happy endin' to dis so da-da-da-dum-da- dum...Sushie has joined da party!  
Luigi: Huh? What did you say?  
Sushie: Ya heard me. I said I joined da party. Look, at where I come from, Lavalava Island, I keep take care of yoshis. So it's my duty to help ya here. Now, let's take a look at who we got here.  
(Sushie looks at the yoshis one by one.)  
Sushie: Yep. Uh huh... Oh my! Rare black yoshi! Those things usually hang out in dark places. You're a ways from home, aren't ya?  
Blacky: Sure. I guess.  
Sushie: And sea-green. Such colorin'! How I wish I could pinch your cheeks, li'l darlin'. I can see why da leader is so upset about da zookeepers taking such lovely yoshis. So who's da leader?  
Birdo: Actually, the leader happens to be...Luigi.  
Sushie: Hold it! I do NOT approve of dis! Luigi ain't no yoshi! How'd he be da leader?  
Blacky: Simple. I was the leader and he beat me in a courtship fight.  
Sushie: Dude...  
Waluigi: Er...excuse me, but how did it get so dark?  
Luigi: Aw crap. We've been talking for so long that now it's nighttime. Shoot! Mario's not gonna be happy about this.  
(And boy was Luigi right. Mario was getting ticked. Figuring Luigi wasn't coming he decided to make a campfire using a Fire Flower.)  
Mario: What's taking him so long? Of all the rotten luck-  
(All of a sudden, Mario heard a twig snap.)  
Mario: Who's there? Oh no! Not you two! Aaahhh!


	13. Luigi Gets Really Ticked

Chapter 13: Luigi Gets Really Ticked

Waluigi: Aww...morning.  
Luigi: Huh? What the? What's that slippery thing next to me?! (quickly) Oh, sorry, Sushie. Forgot you were there.  
(Well, it's morning again. Everyone, but Sushie, were a bit groggy.)  
Luigi: It's not everyday that I sleep with a fish next to me.  
Sushie: So what's da first thing we do? Find da big bro?  
Wario: Actually, we eat first. The problem is we're not in the cave anymore. I guess we have to skip that.  
Luigi: That sucks. I guess we have to look for Mario. The fool shouldn't tell lies like that, anyway. Well, let's get going. We've got some dudes to find.  
(Everyone starts to follow Luigi up the mountain trail.)  
Luigi: Nothing good is gonna happen for awhile. So what are your attacks, Sushie? Water Gun? Hydro Pump? Surf?  
Sushie: What kinda attacks are those? I use Belly Flop, Squirt, Water Block, and Tidal Wave. What attacks do ya have?  
Luigi: Um...let's see...Fireball, Hyper Burn, Fire Uppercut, Luigi Cyclone, Hip Drop, Headbutt-  
Wario: I got Lightning Slam!  
Waluigi: And I got Dark Stare!  
Sushie: I was askin' Luigi, ya weirdos. So ya like fire attacks, huh? They'll be of some use if we ever get to the top of the mountain. Ya know about the Frost Piranhas, don't ya?  
Luigi: Yeah. Mario told me that they kept freezing him. Ha! Normally it's Mario that does the freezing around here. I mean...with the Freeze Blaster and all.  
Sushie: Freeze Blaster? Mario never told me about that. I wonder why...  
Waluigi: He only does it when someone annoys the heck out of him. I think I did that one too many times.  
Birdo: I got an Egg Shot attack. Too bad it backfires. (muttering) Stupid Nicky. Did you have to drop it?  
Yosheta: Look out for that rock!  
Luigi: Hmm? Aieee!  
(A large rock suddenly fell out of nowhere and landed right in front of Luigi. He bends over and studies it.)  
Luigi: Where the heck did that come from? That thing almost pancaked me.  
Sushie: Is it me or does it look a lot like da big bro?  
(Sure enough, Luigi realized that the rock looked like Mario in a defense pose...that is, crouched down with his head covered.)  
Mario: Hey, there you are, Luigi. What took you? Sushie? What are you doing here?  
Luigi: Um...  
Sushie: Isn't it obvious? I'm helpin' Luigi find ya. And what did I tell ya about da Stone Cap?  
Mario: Yeah. About that. Luigi, you remember how I tried to save you in the storm with the Metal Cap? Well, I was afraid that would happen again so I packed a Metal Cap...that is I thought I did. The zookeepers ambushed me last night. I wanted to show 'em some of my metal power so I put on what was supposed to be the Metal Cap.  
Luigi: And...  
Mario: It was actually the Stone Cap so now I can't move.  
Waluigi: Talk about a twist of fate, but if you can't move how can you talk?  
Mario: Beats me. Psychic power? Anyway, the zookeepers might be nearby. They were saying something like 'I want the one with the bow on it's head'.  
Birdo: Oh no! That's me!  
Yosheta: Mama, I'm really scared.  
Pinky: Don't worry. Luigi's here.  
Mario: You guys must leave this place.  
Luigi: But...but...but...  
Mario: Just leave. I'll be along in awhile.  
Sushie: Ya gotta do as he says. Da big bro is wise.  
Mario: Go green one. Keep your wits about you and you'll never fail. Now go!  
Luigi: What ever you say. Sushie, Birdo, yoshis...come.  
(Sushie, Birdo, the yoshis, and Wario and Waluigi, who Luigi didn't even have to order, follow Luigi up a mountain trail, leaving Mario. After some hiking, they took a break. Mario's words were stuck on Luigi's mind now...and it scared and annoyed him at the same time.)  
Luigi: (whispering) You guys must leave this place. Just go.  
Waluigi: Luigi? You okay?  
Luigi: (whispering) Go green one. Keep your wits about you and you'll never fail.  
Waluigi: Dude, snap out of it.  
Luigi: Now go. Oh, Mario...  
Waluigi: Hey guys. Something's wrong with Luigi.  
Blacky: Luigi, as the elder it is my duty to help everyone, even the leader. Now, what's wrong?  
Luigi: It's-it's just...the zookeepers are...trying to-to catch you...an- and what Mario sa-said...it's just...it's just...it's just...  
(Luigi fell forward and started to pout.)  
Wario: That's a lot of stress for the li'l guy.  
Luigi: Th-this is my fault! If-if I didn't co-come here in the fir-first place, th-the zookeepers wouldn't ha-have followed us an-and start this...  
Blacky: Oh dear.  
Sushie: Hey hey HEY! Don't cry.  
Birdo: This is terrible.  
Luigi: An-and now you g-guys are in trouble...wh-what am I go-gonna do?  
Oshi: Aw... Poor Luigi.  
Yosheta: You know what my mama always told me? If you're feeling tried, sad, or weak a nap will help you recover.  
Pinky: It's true.  
Purpley: Luigi darling, please take a nap. You're still cute, but I'm not sure if I want to see like this.  
Blacky: Yes. Lay down right here and take a nap.  
(Blacky points to a some-what flat area. Luigi drags himself over there and collapsed.)  
Luigi: But-but what about yo-you guys?  
Sushie: Me and Birdo will be on da job. Ya just relax, take a nap...and don't worry so much.  
Wario: Aren't you normally a back sleeper? Let me turn you over. You don't look too comfy like that.  
Waluigi: Here. Cover him with this too.  
(Waluigi took a small blanket out of his suitcase. Wario turned Luigi over, then covered him with the blanket.)  
Luigi: Th-thanks guys.  
Bluey: Yellowy, maybe you should comfort him.  
Yellowy: Okay.  
Purpley: Oshi and Yosheta should comfort him too.  
Oshi & Yosheta: Right.  
(Yellowy let Luigi use him as a pillow. Oshi snuggled up to Luigi's right side. Yosheta got under the blanket and snuggled up to Luigi's left side. Unlike Oshi, she put her head on Luigi's chest.)  
Purpley: Look at that. Don't they just look cute together? Yosheta is even under the-  
Blacky: Quiet, Purpley. Let him sleep.  
Birdo: Yeah. I already know you have a crush on him.  
Luigi: Thanks again...guys...snore...  
Purpley: He'll be okay now.  
Sushie: Good. In da meantime, let's protect ourselves.  
Redy: I wonder if Mario is okay.  
Orangey: I wonder if Mini Bluey is okay.  
Sushie: I wonder if everyone's gonna be okay. Huh?  
(Sushie saw something in the distance.)  
Sushie: Huh? Hmm... Who's that?  
Birdo: If I didn't know better, I'd say it's either Mario or the zookeepers.  
Redy: There's no use wondering. I'll take a look.  
(Redy began to climb down the mountain.)  
Orangey: Redy, what are you doing?! Get back here!  
Redy: Don't worry. I'm just taking a look. Uh oh. I'm slipping. Waaahhh-  
Orangey: What the? Why did he stop screaming?  
(As suddenly as he fell, Redy reappeared. This time, he was with Mario)  
Mario: Lose someone?  
Sushie: Gallopin' goombas! Da big bro is back!  
(Mario and Redy joined the others.)  
Wario: What took you so long?  
Mario: I told you. I put on the wrong cap. I can't believe I wasted 30 coins on that thing. You guys were lucky I came just in time to save Redy. Luigi better thank me for that. Where is he anyway?  
Purpley: He's taking a nap over there.  
Mario: What?! I knew it! The minute I take my eyes off him, he lays down on the job! I'll wake him up!  
Purpley: No! Wait! You don't understand!  
(Mario went over to Luigi and kicked him. Luigi woke up and got really mad.)  
Luigi: You Dog Face! What are you doing?!  
Waluigi: Great. Now he's riled.  
Mario: Trying to wake up your lazy butt, you Noodle Puss!  
Luigi: Excuse me, but I believe I'm the leader here, Gnat Noggin!  
(Yellowy, Oshi, and Yosheta woke up.)  
Mario: Some leader you are! You weren't even awake to save Redy! Fuzz Brain!  
Luigi: Shut up, Knot Head! Don't you dare try to pull that wise bull crap on me again! I ought to Hyper Burn you!  
Mario: Not if I Freeze Blast you first!  
Birdo: Okay! That's enough!  
(Birdo got between Mario and Luigi and tried to separate them.)  
Birdo: I thought I told you two to stop fighting!  
Mario: Shut up, Birdo!  
Luigi: Yeah! Back off! Things are gonna get rough...


	14. One Yoshi Lost

Chapter 14: One Yoshi Lost

(Mario and Luigi went into a stare down and started to growl at each other. They didn't even notice anything around them.)  
Purpley: Wow. Luigi looks tough. You can almost see the fire in his eyes.  
Pinky: He probably won't look so tough if he didn't take a nap. I told you It'd work. What's Mario's problem anyway?  
Wario: His problem is he's a mean piece of pork.  
Birdo: Seriously guys. Quit it!  
Luigi: All right, punk. I don't know what's wrong with you, but maybe a Fireball in the rear end will fix it.  
Mario: Do your worst, Buttwipe. I ain't scared of you.  
Sushie: Stop it! Dis is childish!  
Waluigi: Launch some attacks already!  
(Before anyone could do anything, there was a violent explosion and a lot of smoke. No one could see now.)  
Wario: What the heck happened?  
Waluigi: Wario! Did you really have to fart?!  
Wario: It wasn't me!  
(Suddenly, a female laughed and the smoke cleared. There stood Vicky and Nicky.)  
Sushie: Oh no! Dis is da real deal!  
Luigi: You again! Don't you get the message?  
Vicky: Heh heh heh. Did you honestly think you could escape us by climbing the mountain?  
Luigi: You! Leave this island or you'll pay for this!  
Nicky: Tsk tsk! That's no way to talk. Vicky, get that stink bomb ready. I want to catch something for once.  
(Vicky pulls a bomb out of her pocket and prepares to hurl it at Luigi. Everyone cowers behind Luigi as he continues to repel the zookeepers.)  
Luigi: I mean it. Leave at once or you'll feel...the...burn.  
(All of a sudden, Waluigi ran forward.)  
Waluigi: No! I wanna be the hero! Engage Dark Stare!  
Wario: Did he just say...  
(Waluigi starts to stare at the zookeepers.)  
Wario: Yup. He did.  
Nicky: What is he doing?  
Waluigi: Here we go! Dark Stare attack!  
(And it was an ugly stare, with those evil eyes and gaping mouth. As a matter of fact, he was hideous. Waluigi's attack does...jack. It didn't seem to do anything! Vicky threw the stink bomb and created another cloud of smoke.)  
Waluigi: Shoooooooooot!  
Luigi: Oh my God! This smells worse than Mario's socks!  
Redy: Hey! What the? Let go of me! Luigi, help me!  
(The smoke cleared and the zookeepers and Redy were gone.)  
Luigi: Is everyone all right? Darn it! Stupid zookeepers got away!  
Birdo: I'm not sure. It' sounded like someone got attacked.  
Orangey: Oh no! Redy's gone!  
Mario: Say what? I just saved that one too...  
Blacky: Luigi, what are we gonna do? Redy's been captured.  
Luigi: I got an idea. Let's yell at Waluigi.  
Waluigi: Huh?  
Luigi: You dumb dude! this is your fault! I could have taken them out! Dark Stare is the worst attack ever!  
Waluigi: It's not my fault they ignored me.  
(Luigi begins to jump on Waluigi.)  
Luigi: Fuzz Brian! Nincompoop! Knot Head! Idiot! Buttwipe! Stick Figure! Gnat Noggin! Imbecile! Noodle Puss! Turd!  
Wario: Oooh...that's gotta hurt.  
Birdo: Crunch.  
Sushie: Hey! There's no use cryin' over spilt milk. We gotta find those zookeepers.  
Waluigi: Oh! Stop! Ow! Quit! Ouch! Whoa! Yow!  
Sushie: Is he wearin' a Power Bounce badge by any chance?  
Mario: Nope. He's that good. His specialty is jumping. Well, jumping and fire attacks. I like ice attacks. I kinda wish I brought my Ultra Hammer. Those zookeepers would pay then!  
Waluigi: Ow! Son-of-a! Ouch! Stop! Yow!  
Sushie: Is he goin' to stop soon?  
Mario: Hmm... Apparently not.  
Waluigi: Save me! Yow! Not the face! Ouch!  
Mario: Luigi's gonna turn him into a pulp if we don't help him out.  
Wario: We'll see about that.  
(Just before Luigi landed on Waluigi again, Wario grabbed him by the leg and smacked him on the ground.)  
Luigi: Hey! That hurt!  
Wario: You know, that felt pretty good.  
(Wario raised Luigi into the air and was about to let him have it again.)  
Blacky: Yellow Mario, what are you doing?!  
(Wario brought Luigi down with devastating force, but Blacky dived in front of him and got hit by Luigi, sending him ten feet back. Pinky and Purpley help him get up.)  
Pinky: Blacky, are you okay?  
Blacky: I...I think so.  
Luigi: Darn it, Wario. What's the big idea? That's it! I'm mad now!  
Mario: For God's sake, Luigi, you're almost as bad as a Primape. If there's any hope of getting Redy back, you can't freak out all the time. A calm mind is the wisest.  
Sushie: Uh...Mario.  
Mario: Yeah?  
Sushie: Luigi's not even here. He left.  
Mario: Say what?  
(Mario looked around and sure enough, he saw Luigi running down the mountain. Once in awhile, he'd stop, scan the area, then run again.)  
Mario: Hey. What does he think he's doing?  
Bluey: I think he's looking for Redy.  
Mario: What? He's crazy. The zookeepers are probably long gone by now. What a crazy dude!  
(Indeed they were long gone. They had just returned to their ship and put Redy in a cage.)  
Vicky: There. It's about time we got one.  
Redy: Grrrrr... You're not gonna get away with this! Luigi will come and beat you up!  
Nicky: Forget about him. You'll be the star of the zoo now.  
Vicky: Well, it was a hard day's work and I'm pretty bushed. Let's catch another yoshi tomorrow.  
(Vicky and Nicky walk away, leaving Redy in the cage. He looks at the sky with a sad look in his eye.)  
Redy: I know you'll save me, Luigi.  
(Meanwhile back on the mountain, Mario was deciding whether or not to go after Luigi.)  
Mario: We can't let him run around like that.  
Wario: Well, I'm not going.  
Mario: You're part of the reason he's mad.  
Wario: Actually, Waluigi is.  
Birdo: Like smacking him on the ground didn't make him mad.  
Mario: Birdo, will you let me talk? I don't see why you're still here. The only cool thing you did was try to trick the zookeepers with the egg. You useless now.  
(Birdo's eyes began to fill with tears.)  
Birdo: Yo-you're mean! I hope you break your neck! That's it! I'm bailing out!  
(Birdo ran away crying.)  
Wario: What a baby.  
Mario: Seriously, she doesn't do anything cool. I'm still trying to figure out why Sushie is still here.  
Sushie: I'm helpin' Luigi take care of the yoshis. And if there's any cool battle scenes, I'll be ready.  
Mario: Luigi better come back soon. The sun is setting and I don't want him to be out there by himself.  
Luigi: What's it to you? I can light my way.  
Mario: Huh? Oh, you're back. Find anything?  
Luigi: Nope. For being zookeepers, those guys get around. Okay. I've had enough for today.  
(Luigi fell asleep on the spot.)  
Mario: Shows it...


	15. Purpley's Kiss

Chapter 15: Purpley's Kiss

(Next morning in Sarasaland, Daisy decided to call Luigi again.)  
Daisy: Well, it's been a few days. He should be home by now.  
(Daisy picked up the phone and dialed Luigi's number. The phone rang four times and the answer machine got it.)  
Luigi's voice: I'm sorry, but Mario is being lazy so he can't-  
Daisy: Oh no. Not this again...  
Mario's voice: You're the one that plays games 24/7.  
Luigi's voice: Then why didn't you pick it up?  
Mario's voice: Why didn't you do it?  
Luigi's voice: Look, neither one of us can pick up the phone so leave a message and hopefully Mario will call you back.  
Mario's voice: Hopefully? Why I ought to- Why are you listening to this? Leave the message already!  
Daisy: I'll leave a message! Where the heck are you, Luigi?! Don't dessert me! Call me back! Darn you!  
(Daisy hangs up the phone and looks out a window.)  
Daisy: Where in the world is he?  
(In the mountains of Yoshi's Island, Luigi woke up. He was stiff from sleeping on the rocky terrain.)  
Mario: Good morning, Luigi. Everything okay?  
Luigi: I'm stiff and kinda hungry, but I think I'll live.  
Mario: Uh...sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you were taking a nap because you was upset about what I said. But my mistake cost us a yoshi.  
(Later everyone was following Luigi up the mountain. Luigi seems to have lost his confidence as a leader and Waluigi was being stupid again.)  
Waluigi: Are we there yet?  
Luigi: Shut up.  
Waluigi: Are we there yet?  
Luigi: Shut up.  
Waluigi: Are we there yet?  
Luigi: Shut up.  
Waluigi: Are we there yet?  
everyone: SHUT UP!  
Waluigi: Where are we going anyway?  
Luigi: I, unfortunately, don't know.  
Waluigi: WHAT?!  
Luigi: I mean, Redy's been captured and we still don't know anything about Mini Bluey's whereabouts. Where do you expect me to go?  
Pinky: Who knows about Mini Bluey? He might have suffered the same fate as Browny.  
Yosheta: Who's Browny, mama?  
Purpley: Browny was...sniff...my mate. Oshi's dad. But he went to the great big island in the sky.  
(Luigi, Oshi, and Yosheta looked like they were going to cry. Sushie actually does cry.)  
Sushie: Waaahhh! Ya poor thing! Waaahhh!  
Purpley: He was so sweet. But of course...  
(Purpley rubs against Luigi.)  
Purpley: He wasn't as sweet as you.  
(Purpley kissed Luigi on the nose. Luigi blushes.)  
Luigi: Aww...Purpley... I mean. Ahem (quickly) First we reclaim Redy, then kick some zookeeping butt!  
Mario: That's the way, Luigi!  
Luigi: (quickly) Hey Mario. Where's Birdo anyway?  
Mario: She ran away last night and she didn't come back.  
Luigi: (quickly) Well, she was slowing us down anyway. C'mon guys!  
(Luigi dashes away. Everyone ran and tried to keep up with him.)  
Mario: I've got to hand it to you, Purpley. You defiantly inspired him.  
Purpley: Don't mention it.  
(On the zookeepers' ship, the nasty duo were teasing Redy. They were tickling him under the chin and trying to sweet talk to him. Redy, however, was not amused by this.)  
Vicky: Hey there, cute little yoshi.  
Nicky: We're going to catch a playmate for you. Two yoshis are better than one you know.  
Redy: If you try to catch another one of us, you're only asking for trouble!  
Nicky: Yeah...suuuuure...  
Vicky: Here, you eat these apples while we're gone.  
(Vicky slipped some apples between the bars of Redy's cage, then she and Nicky walked away.)  
Redy: At least they gave me my favorite fruit, but I still know Luigi will save me.  
(Back with Luigi and friends, they appear to be lost and Luigi isn't hyper anymore.)  
Sushie: Luigi, what's goin' on?  
Luigi: Eh...there was a navigational error?  
Waluigi: Well, you better fix that error because I really hate mountains!  
Mario: Oh? Are you acrophobic too?  
Waluigi: Shut up.  
Pinky: Hey Purpley. Do you think you could...  
(Pinky whispered something to Purpley.)  
Purpley: Sure. I could give it a try.  
Orangey: What are you going to do?  
(Purpley whispered something to Orangey.)  
Yellowy: What did she say?  
(Orangey whispered something to Yellowy.)  
Bluey: Well?  
(Yellowy whispered something to Bluey.)  
Luigi: Um...what's going on?  
(Bluey whispered something to Blacky, then he whispered it to Sushie, and then she whispers it to Oshi and Yosheta. Now all the yoshis and Sushie knew what Purpley was planning. She walks up to Luigi with a smile on her face.)  
Luigi: Gulp...  
(Purpley kissed Luigi on the nose again.)  
Luigi: Purpley! I told not to...uh...(quickly) We gotta get Redy back! Let's go!  
(Luigi dashes away again while everyone tries to keep up with him.)  
Mario: Let me guess, Purpley, you kissed him again. Right?  
Purpley: Yup.  
Mario: This guy is batty...


	16. The Cave Of Mini Bluey

Chapter 16: The Cave of Mini Bluey

(It was afternoon. The zookeepers were heading up the mountain looking for Luigi when they saw something move in the distance.)  
Nicky: Hey! There goes one of the yoshis now!  
Vicky: Get a stinkbomb ready and prepare to ambush.  
(Meanwhile, Luigi and friends were still hiking on the mountain.)  
Waluigi: Dang it, Luigi! We're lost again!  
Luigi: Well, quit being stupid so I can concentrate.  
Blacky: If we don't move fast enough, the zookeepers will surely attack us.  
Orangey: Their smoke cloud will make it nearly impossible to do anything. And with my brother gone, I...I...I... (quickly) I don't know what to do.  
Sushie: Is there anything we can do?  
Yosheta: Yeah. Don't do Dark Stare...  
(Oshi laughs.)  
Waluigi: Hey!  
Yosheta: But seriously, I may be the youngest yoshi here, but even I know that an attack that doesn't do anything is useless. Now Hyper Burn on the other hand...  
Oshi: Hyper Burn could take out the zookeepers in one hit!  
Luigi: Now, Oshi. I don't always believe that raw power is a great strategy. Here's an example. Mario's Freeze Blaster isn't the strongest attack around, but the fact that it immobilizes enemies makes it a good move. Sometimes I...heh heh...wish I could do that.  
Oshi: Immobilizes? What's that?  
Mario: If someone is immobilized, they can't move.  
Blacky: Oh, I get it. While Hyper Burn can do a ton of damage on the spot, Freeze Blaster can do a bit of damage and keep the enemy from moving, allowing you to get even more hits in and hurt them even more.  
Luigi: That's correct.  
Wario: But freezing isn't the only way to immobilize enemies.  
Luigi: What do you mean?  
Wario: Well, I can immobilize enemies too. Can you say "paralysis"?  
Luigi: Oh yeah. That's right. Electrical attacks can immobilize too. Then again, it doesn't work ev-  
Sushie: Hey look! A river!  
(Up ahead there was a river. It wasn't a very big river. In fact, it was quite calm, but it was still a river. Luigi and friends ran up to the river and drink from it.)  
Oshi: Mmm...pretty good.  
Waluigi: It's not in a bottle, but I'd say this is some nice water. Hey. That reminds me.  
(Waluigi opened his suitcase and took out a water bottle. He filled it with water and gave it to Luigi.)  
Waluigi: This may prove useful.  
Luigi: You actually thought of something smart.  
Mario: Now that we've had something to drink, where do we go now?  
(Luigi looks around.)  
Luigi: How about the cave over there where the river is coming out of?  
Blacky: We could use a rest. Let's go.  
(Luigi and friends walk upstream and into the cave. The inside of it looked kinda like Blacky's cave. On the left was a pile of leaves and a pile of fruit. It wasn't the usual bananas and watermelons. Instead, there were kiwi, star fruit, grapefruit, and raspberries. On the right was the river. A small waterfall came from the high ceiling and into the river. The floor was a little muddy and had footprints in it. Luigi noticed this.)  
Mario: Great! A cave with a plumbing system! Let's rest in here!  
Luigi: WAIT!!!  
Mario: What?  
Luigi: There's footprints in the mud. Someone lives in here.  
(Luigi takes a good look at the footprints.)  
Luigi: And these may hold a clue that we need. You guys rest outside.  
Mario: Okay. But if the zookeepers attack, you better help or risk losing another yoshi.  
(Mario and the others stayed outside while Luigi took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Luigi drew a map of the cave with the river, the fruit pile, the leaf pile, and the footprints, then he stares at it for a few minutes.)  
Luigi: Oh...dear...God...!!!  
(Luigi ran out of the cave.)  
Luigi: Why, God, WHY?!  
Pinky: Find out anything?  
Luigi: Look at this!  
(Luigi show everyone his map.)  
Luigi: Check this out. First, two sets of footprints enter the cave.  
(Luigi points to two sets of footprints that lead into the cave.)  
Luigi: Then there was a struggle.  
(Luigi points to some scrambled sets of footprints by the fruit pile.)  
Luigi: And then three sets of footprints leave the cave.  
(Luigi points to three sets of footprints leaving the cave.)  
everyone: THREE?!  
Luigi: Yes. I came to the conclusion that the first two of them, the ones that entered the cave, were people and the last one was a yoshi. And also, look what I found.  
(Luigi pulls something out of his pocket and gave it to Mario.)  
Mario: What a pretty, sparkly rock!  
Luigi: Huh? No no no! I meant this!  
(Luigi took the rock from Mario and replaced it with something else.)  
Mario: A used stinkbomb?  
Pinky: Which means...  
Luigi: The yoshi that lived in here was captured...by the zookeepers!  
Yosheta: Mama, what if it was dad?  
Sushie: We're screwed...  
(Later, everyone was settling down in the cave. Mario made a campfire outside using a Fire Flower and was roasting hot dogs over it. Bluey saw this and became interested.)  
Bluey: What are you doing?  
Mario: Cooking hot dogs.  
Bluey: What are hot dogs?  
Mario: Hot dogs are something that we eat.  
Bluey: May I try one?  
Mario: Sure. Everyone has to eat.  
(Mario pulled the hot dog off the stick and gave it to Bluey.)  
Bluey: Gulp! Mmm...I could get used to this! That was good!  
Mario: Try one of these too.  
(Mario toasted a marshmallow and gave it to Bluey.)  
Bluey: Gulp. Mmm...a little sticky, but good.  
(Soon, the sun was setting and everyone was enjoying hot dogs and marshmallows.)  
Luigi: Dang it! I got marshmallow stuck in my mustache again!  
(Well, almost everyone.)  
Waluigi: What's wrong, Luigi? Got sticky marshmallow stuck in your mustache again?  
(Luigi tugs on his mustache.)  
Luigi: Shut up. I'm not in a very good mood right now.  
Blacky: Well, Luigi. What should we do?  
Luigi: I dunno. I'm kinda tired.  
Sushie: Red alert! Red alert! Someone's goin' up da mountain!  
Mario: What?! Right now?  
Sushie: Ya look down there and ya tell me!  
(Mario looked down the mountain and saw someone was climbing up surprisingly fast. Mario couldn't tell who it was because it was kinda dark now.)  
Mario: Oh man, I hate heights... EVERYONE RUN INTO THE CAVE!  
(Everyone but Sushie and Pinky run into the cave. Sushie dives into the river. Pinky stands there, thinking.)  
Sushie: Pinky! Run! What if it's a zookeeper?  
Pinky: I don't think it's a zookeeper. They don't come out when it gets dark. Huh?  
(Pinky watched as a light blue yoshi appeared.)  
Pinky: It couldn't be... Mini Bluey?  
Mini Bluey: Boy. I thought I was lost. Thank goodness you made this fire, Whitey.  
Pinky: Mini Bluey, it's me, Pinky.  
Sushie: Well, I was wrong.  
(Sushie dives underwater in embarrassment. Luigi and Yosheta realize who the newcomer was and came out of the cave.)  
Mini Bluey: Pinky, what are you doing here? I told you to stay with Blacky and the rest of the herd.  
Pinky: Well, you were gone for so long. I got worried and I'm with the herd right now.  
Mini Bluey: You should have stayed home!  
(Pinky and Mini Bluey looked like they were going to fight, but instead they rub against each other with love.)  
Yosheta: Aww...  
Pinky: By the way, the egg I laid hatched and you now have a beautiful daughter. Come on out, Yosheta.  
(Yosheta ran up to Mini Bluey and rubs against him. I guess this is the way yoshis hug. Luigi stands there, watching the happy reunited family.)  
Yosheta: Oh, dad. I'm so glad to finally meet you. My name is Yosheta.  
Mini Bluey: Yosheta, huh? What a great name! Did you think of it yourself, Pinky?  
(Mini Bluey noticed Luigi, who was still standing there in awe.)  
Mini Bluey: Wait a minute. What is THAT thing?  
Luigi: Oh! Uh...er...um...well I'm...er...uh...  
Pinky: That's just Luigi. He's the leader now. He tends to be a bit nervous, but he's a good leader. When he gets mad, he actually shoots fire.  
Mini Bluey: He looks a bit weird. He doesn't have a tail.  
(Luigi's face turns bright red. Pinky whispers something to Mini Bluey.)  
Mini Bluey: He's a human and he never had a tail? I'm terribly sorry, Luigi.  
Luigi: Don't worry about it.  
Mini Bluey: Oh, where's Whitey? She said she'd stay here.  
Luigi: Whitey? Who's Whitey?  
(Black ran out of the cave.)  
Blacky: Whitey is my mate. She's a rare white yoshi. After Mini Bluey disappeared in the mountains, I sent her after him. Being born in the mountains, I thought she was a good choice. By the way, Mini Bluey, we haven't seen her. Where was the last place you saw her?  
Mini Bluey: She was in the cave, eating.  
Luigi: Uh oh.  
(Luigi took out his map.)  
Luigi: Whitey was dinonapped!


	17. The Midnight Conversation

Chapter 17: The Midnight Conversation

(Late at night, Vicky and Nicky were dragging two big bags to their ship.)  
Nicky: Ha! Another day, another two yoshis!  
Vicky: Yeah! Luigi wasn't even there this time! What a slacker!  
(Vicky and Nicky got onto the ship and walked towards Redy's cage. Redy was asleep, but when he heard something, he woke up with a start and peered out of the cage.)  
Redy: I hope Luigi didn't fail...  
Vicky: Let's put the albino yoshi with the red one.  
Redy: Luigi failed?!  
(Vicky opened Redy's cage just wide enough to pop another yoshi in it. Redy couldn't tell what color it was. Vicky closes the cage.)  
Nicky: And I'll put the pink one in the cage next to it.  
Redy: They caught Pinky?!  
(Nicky opens the next cage and put Birdo in it,then he closed it.)  
Birdo: Let me out of here, you...INGRATES!  
The other yoshi: Yoshi shi yo...yoshi[Me too, you...weirdos!  
(The zookeepers didn't hear that. They were already gone.)  
Redy: Birdo, are you okay?  
Birdo: Yeah. I'm fine.  
The other yoshi: Yoshi yo shi yoshi[What were those things?  
Birdo: Who's in there with you, Redy?  
The other yoshi: Yo yoshi shi Yoshi. [My name is Whitey.  
Birdo: What did he say?  
Redy: It's not a he. It's a she. She says her name is Whitey.  
Birdo: Is she a white yoshi?  
Redy: Yeah. She's a white- What the? Whitey! Where have you been all this time?  
Whitey: Yooshi shi yoshi yo Yoshi. I've been looking after Mini Bluey.  
Birdo: Translation?  
Redy: Whitey says she was looking after Mini Bluey...  
Redy & Birdo: You found Mini Bluey?!  
Whitey: Shi. Yo yooooshi shi yoshi shi Yoshi yo. [Yes. He doesn't know the mountain like I do.  
Birdo: What was that?  
Redy: Whitey says that she found Mini Bluey because she knows the mountains quite well.  
Birdo: Can't she talk like this?  
Whitey: Yooooshi shi yoshi yo shi shi. [I'm not very good at it.  
Redy: She says it's hard.  
Birdo: C'mon. Try saying my name. By the way, it's Birdo.  
Whitey: Yoshi yo. [I'll try.  
Redy: She says she'll try.  
Whitey: Ba...bur...burrrr...duh...oh... Burrrr-oh!  
Birdo: Well, that was a nice try anyway...  
Whitey: Yo! Shi yoshi Yoshi shi yo yooooshi yoshi yoshi[Hey! At least I don't have a funny looking mouth!  
Redy: She says your mouth looks funny... Ha ha ha!  
Birdo: You're an insolent dolt, Whitey!  
(Redy whispers something to Whitey.)  
Whitey: Yo shi, yo yoooooshi[Shut up, you imbecile!  
Birdo: What that an insult? You told her to say that, didn't you, Redy?  
Redy: I got the idea from Luigi.  
Whitey: Yoshi? Yo Yoshi[Luigi? Who's Luigi?  
Redy: He's our new leader. He's really cool.  
Whitey: Yoshi shi yo yo? What color is he?  
Redy: He's not a yoshi. He's-  
Birdo: A dumb jerk that doesn't even know what he's doing!  
Redy: Don't listen to Birdo. Luigi is really cool. He can even shoot fire!  
Whitey: Yoshi[Really?  
Redy: Yeah. It's hard to tell you what he looks like, but you'll see him when he comes to save us.  
Whitey: Yo yoooooshi yooshi yo yoshi shi. Yo yo yoshi yoshi[He sounds like a great guy. Is he really coming?  
Redy: I hope Luigi is coming anyway...  
Birdo: I know he is because he was going nuts when you were caught, Redy.  
Whitey: Yoshi... [Yikes...  
Redy: I'm just wondering when he'll come.  
Whitey: Yo, yoshi yo yoshi shi yo[So, what is going on here?  
Birdo: What did she say? I can only understand half of the conversation.  
Redy: She wants to know what's going on.  
Birdo: Well, Whitey, to make a long story short, we've been captured by zookeepers and if we don't escape soon, they'll take us to a zoo where we can't do anything. Does that clear things up?  
Whitey: Shi. Yooshi yo. [Yes. Thank you.  
Redy: She says yes.  
Birdo: We better go to sleep now.  
Redy: Okay.  
(All the captives lay down, but before they fell asleep, they whispered something to the sky.)  
Redy: Please help us, Luigi...  
Birdo: Don't screw this up, Luigi...  
Whitey: Yoshi shi yo yooshi, Yoshi... [I hope you're real, Luigi...


	18. The Legend Of The Jewel Tribe

Chapter 18: The Legend Of The Jewel Tribe

First, before I begin I'd like to thank Silver Yoshi for letting me use half of the stuff in this chapter.  
(It was morning now. Luigi woke up and saw Pinky, Yosheta, Mini Bluey, and Blacky talking by the river. Everyone else was asleep.)  
Blacky: It's not true! It's just a mere myth!  
Mini Bluey: No he isn't! He's real!  
Pinky: There's no such thing!  
Mini Bluey: But me and Whitey saw him with our very own eyes!  
Luigi: What's up?  
Yosheta: Dad says he saw a silver yoshi, but mom and Blacky say there's no such thing.  
Blacky: I didn't say there's no such thing. I said it's part of a myth.  
Luigi: Myth? I didn't know there were yoshi myths.  
Blacky: Here. Sit down here. Mini Bluey, wake up everyone.  
(Mini Bluey does as he was told. Now everyone was sitting around Blacky.)  
Blacky: Mysterious music please.  
(Mario took out his CD player and replaced the headphones with a pair of speakers, then he pressed a button. The CD player starts to play the cave theme from Super Mario 64.)  
Blacky: I...ahem...suppose this works. Thank you.  
Mario: You're welcome.  
Blacky: And now I shall tell you the legend of...the Jewel Tribe...  
(Luigi paid very close attention to Blacky.)  
Blacky: Ahem...one day long, long ago there were four Yoshi Gods.  
Luigi: There are Yoshi Gods?  
Blacky: It is said that there is. Anyway, they were Whitedust, Blackdust, Stardust, and Rainbow. They made a herd or tribe of beautifully colored yoshis. They weren't basic colors like yellow or blue...  
Yellowy & Bluey: Hey!  
Blacky: Sorry. No offense or anything. Back to where I was, they were colors such as ruby, pearl, and, as Mini Bluey claims to have seen, silver. As beautiful as they were, Rainbow believed they were too powerful and wanted them to be destroyed.  
Luigi: Oh dear...  
Blacky: The Jewel Tribe were native to Crystal Island. The kings of the island were Goldendale the gold yoshi and Silverstone the silver yoshi. Compared to us, the Jewel Tribe had hard lives. Their main goal was to find the Yoshi Gods that created them.  
Luigi: That's a pretty big goal...  
Blacky: But Crystal Island can be a dangerous place. Chaos, the black diamond yoshi, keeps trying to steal their precious crystal that they need.  
Luigi: Black diamond yoshi? Crystal?  
Blacky: Um...the crystal is their food supply. Instead of eating fruit, the Jewel Tribe eat crystals. The crystal gives them food. If it is taken, they die.  
Luigi: So that's why they can't let Chaos have it. They starve without it. But what happens when they find all the Yoshi Gods?  
Blacky: Alas...even I don't know. Like I said, it's just a myth so I'm not sure if it's true. You may now turn the music off, Mario.  
(Mario pushes a button on the CD player and the music stopped.)  
Mario: Got it.  
Sushie: (to herself) Wouldn't da yoshis on Lavalava Island love to hear that story...  
Mini Bluey: Well, back to the search.  
Luigi: Huh? Where are you going?  
Mini Bluey: To find Silverstone. I know I saw him. I even touched him. I know he's not a myth if I can touch him. I'm going now. Bye.  
(Mini Bluey left the cave.)  
Pinky: Oh no! Mini Bluey's being foolish again.  
Mario: Hmm...looks like a yoshi version of Kolorado.  
Sushie: Ya got the right, Mario.  
Luigi: I'm going after his light blue tail whether he likes it or not.  
Purpley: Oh Luigi. Before you go...  
(Purpley kissed Luigi.)  
Luigi: Purpley, do you mind... (quickly) Here I go!  
(Luigi dashes out of the cave. Everyone looks at Purpley.)  
Purpley: What? I thought it might help.  
(Mini Bluey was climbing up the mountain, following the river. Luigi was just behind him.)  
Mini Bluey: (muttering) Blacky thinks he's so smart. I'll show him! I'll show all of them! Silverstone is real. I even touched him. I'll find him and-  
Luigi: (quickly) Hey Mini Bluey! Wait up!  
Mini Bluey: Huh?  
(Luigi climbed up to where Mini Bluey was.)  
Mini Bluey: What are you doing here?  
Luigi: (quickly) Obviously, I'm trying to get you back to the cave.  
Mini Bluey: You don't believe me either, do you?  
Luigi: (quickly) I dunno. I'm just doing what's best for you.  
Mini Bluey: I don't believe this! You don't think I'm telling the truth either! I'm gonna find Silverstone and bring him to the cave so everyone can see him.  
Luigi: (quickly) Where was the last place you saw him? Maybe that will help.  
Mini Bluey: He was at the beginning of the river. C'mon! This way!  
(So Luigi and Mini Bluey hiked upstream, heading to the top of the mountain. They passed a few cascades along the way and soon they came to...a...huge...waterfall. By now, the effect of Purpley's kiss had worn off.)  
Luigi: Is this where the river starts?  
Mini Bluey: Yes. Silverstone should be right up there.  
Luigi: I hope you're right...  
(Luigi and Mini Bluey started to climb the steep rocks by the waterfall. Mini Bluey, being the determined yoshi that he is, climbed quite quickly while Luigi tagged behind. Mini Bluey climbed onto a ledge and disappeared from Luigi's sight. When he climbed up the ledge himself, he looked around in awe. There was a rather large lake of water that eventually turns into the waterfall. Standing near it were two yoshis. One was Mini Bluey, but the other one was new to Luigi. It had a silvery color to it and it shone when the sunlight hit it just right. When Luigi walked up to them, they both saw him and waved.)  
Mini Bluey: Oh there you are, Luigi. This is Silverstone.  
Silverstone: Greetings. You appear to be pleasant. My name is Silverstone and I come from Crystal Island.  
Luigi: Holy crap...


	19. Silverstone Helps Out

Chapter 19: Silverstone Helps Out

Blacky: Oh my goodness! Silverstone is real!  
(Luigi and Mini Bluey had brought Silverstone to the cave Everyone stares at him in amazement.)  
Sushie: That has gotta be da coolest lookin' yoshi I've ever seen!  
Mario: Can you say "metallic"?  
Purpley: Well, he's kinda cute anyway.  
Silverstone: Thank you. Thank you. You're all so kind.  
Blacky: Silverstone, I'm Blacky...the former leader of this herd. I...um...must welcome you to Yoshi's Island. But we...uh...have a...er...big problem...  
Silverstone: Problem?  
Blacky: Yeah. There's these things, they're called zookeepers, that are trying to catch us.  
Orangey: They already caught Redy, who is my brother, and Whitey.  
Silverstone: Oh no! Whitey is gone?!  
Luigi: If nothing is done...yes.  
Blacky: You know Whitey?  
Silverstone: Uh huh. She was the first yoshi I met when I first came here.  
(Then Silverstone notices Pinky.)  
Silverstone: Hello? What do we have here?  
(Silverstone ran up to Pinky.)  
Silverstone: Hello there, cutie. What's your name?  
Pinky: Um...Pinky.  
Silverstone: Hey. A cute name for a cute yoshi. Are you...busy tonight?  
Pinky: Well, I've been trying to avoid being caught by zookeepers and I have to worry about my daughter too. Oh yeah...you're cute too.  
Silverstone: You have a kid?  
Pinky: Yeah. See?  
(Pinky points to Yosheta, who was hiding behind her the whole time.)  
Yosheta: Hi. I'm Yosheta.  
Silverstone: Wow! She's soooooo cute! You've got a nice kid, Pinky. Did you come up with the name?  
Pinky: Actually, Luigi did.  
Mini Bluey: Hey Silverstone. I see you're talking with my mate.  
Silverstone: She's...your mate? Dang! I thought I was gonna score!  
Yosheta: Um...you and my mom can be friends.  
Silverstone: You're right. Thanks Yosheta.  
Pinky: I just love your color. It must be rare.  
Silverstone: Yes. It is very rare.  
Pinky: So tell me about yourself. What do you spend your time doing?  
Silverstone: Well, me and the rest of the Jewel Tribe spend most of our time searching for the Yoshi Gods that created us.  
Yosheta: Wow...  
Pinky: Any luck?  
Silverstone: Yeah. We've found Whitedust and Stardust. We still have to find Blackdust and Rainbow.  
Yosheta: I bet Rainbow is beautiful.  
Silverstone: Hopefully I'll find out for myself. In fact, Rainbow thought we were too powerful and wanted us destroyed.  
Pinky: Oh my.  
Silverstone: Don't worry. It's not a problem. Chaos, the black diamond yoshi, on the other hand, is a huge problem.  
Pinky: Because he keeps trying to steal your crystal?  
Silverstone: Yes. He keeps trying... How did you know?  
Pinky: Blacky told us the legend of you and the Jewel Tribe.  
Silverstone: Ah yes. Blacky seems to be quite wise. He would certainly make a good king...I mean leader. Well anyway, we must continue this conversation later. It looks like you guys may need some help.  
Blacky: We sure could use some help here.  
Silverstone: Could you tell me what the problem is again? I forgot what it was.  
Blacky: You better tell him the whole story, Luigi.  
Luigi: Well. Ahem... It all started when me and my brother and our co- called evil counterparts used a ship and went here to visit these cute li'l yoshis.  
(Luigi pet Oshi's head.)  
Luigi: Everything seemed to be just fine at first, but the next day, a couple of zookeepers came. I believe their names were Vicky and Nicky. Anyway, they came up to me and tried to buy the yoshis from me. Obviously, I declined.  
Silverstone: Good. I don't know if anyone would sell their friends.  
Wario: I would.  
(Everyone glares at Wario.)  
Wario: Don't worry. I'm just kidding.  
Blacky: You're an idiot, yellow Mario.  
Luigi: As I was saying, some time after that, they shot Mario with a dart so he fell asleep. I knew, then, that they were willing to do anything to catch these guys. The next day, we went out to find food and it started to rain so we stayed in Blacky's cave. After the rain stopped, Purpley and Oshi went back to their home to pick some berries, but they made the mistake of falling into one of the zookeepers' traps. I was able to get them out, but I think the zookeepers followed us back to Blacky's cave because...um...Birdo left a letter for us during the night and we found it the next morning.  
Silverstone: Birdo? What's a Birdo?  
Luigi: Birdo...uh...looks kinda like a pink yoshi, but she has a snout that she shoots eggs out of and she wears a big red bow.  
Silverstone: Weird... I don't think we have anything like that on Crystal Island.  
Luigi: That reminds me... Mario! Have you seen Birdo lately?  
Mario: Nope. Last time I saw her was when she ran away the other night.  
Silverstone: Anyway...  
Luigi: Well, the main thing is Birdo revealed to us that the zookeepers used a ship of their own to follow us here. All of us went into the mountians not only to escape the zookeepers, but to also find Mini Bluey. Before that, Pinky and Bluey told us about how he was missing. I forgot to mention it before because I guess I 'm a bit forgetful.  
Waluigi: I wouldn't say you're forgetful...I'd say the author is!  
(Take that back, Waluigi!)  
Waluigi: And just what are YOU going to do about it?  
(Suddenly, Waluigi floated into the air.)  
Waluigi: What the heck?! Uh oh...  
(Waluigi was turned upside-down, then he fell on his head and was knocked out cold.)  
Wario: Ouch...  
Luigi: Ahem...anyway, Silverstone, Mario started to tell everyone about some of my...er...personal...stuff...so I got mad and-  
(Everything goes into "Fast-forward mode" as Luigi explains the FINE details of his adventure so far. After a few seconds, everything returns to normal.)  
Luigi: ...so now we have Mini Bluey, but Whitey is gone.  
Wario: Dude! You insulted the author!  
Waluigi: No I didn't.  
Wario: Yes you did. Why else would you float into the air, fall on your head and get KOed?  
Waluigi: I was...uh...trying to levitate like Peach.  
Wario: Yeah. Whatever...  
Silverstone: Hmm...sounds like you got a pretty big problem, Luigi. I'd like to help, but I'm kinda hungry.  
Mini Bluey: Well, in that case, we better go to that one cave we found a few days ago.  
(Silverstone and Mini Bluey left the cave.)  
Luigi: Hey! You're not leaving without me!  
Sushie: Me too!  
Purpley: Uh...Luigi?  
(Purpley kissed Luigi.)  
Luigi: Aw no...not again...(quickly) Follow me, Sushie!  
(Luigi and Sushie left the cave and followed Silverstone and Mini Bluey up the river. Actually, Sushie swam in the river. After a little bit of hiking, they came to a large cave that was filled with crystals. Luigi, Sushie and Mini Bluey wait as Silverstone chows down on the shiny gems.)  
Sushie: Interestin' cave...  
Mini Bluey: Not really. This mountain is known for crystal-filled caves. I'm pretty sure Silverstone feels right at home here.  
(Suddenly, a shadow appeared at the mouth of the cave that could only belong to...)  
Luigi: (quickly) Zookeepers!  
Nicky: That's riiiiight!  
Vicky: Let's see what we have here...a fish that's not in water...a light blue yoshi and- WHOA! Check out the silver yoshi!  
Nicky: Let's catch it!  
Luigi: (quickly) No! You can't have him!  
Nicky: Eh...what was that?  
Luigi: (quickly) I said you can't have him!  
Vicky: Dude, I think you had too much sugar.  
Luigi: (quickly) Too much sugar?! I didn't have any...uh...(normal) sugar? What are you? Stupid?  
Vicky: Oh look. He's back to normal. That won't make any difference. And why, you ask? Because we'll still get a yoshi just like we got two of them yesterday!  
Sushie: What?! They got two?!  
Luigi: That's it! Hyp-  
Silverstone: Crystal Tears!  
Luigi, Sushie, & Mini Bluey: Huh?  
(Tons of crystals started to fall out of nowhere. Vicky and Nicky dance about, trying to avoid the sharp little projectiles.)  
Nicky: AAAHHH!!! They're pointy!  
Vicky: That smarts!  
(Vicky and Nicky fled the scene and the crystals stopped raining.)  
Luigi: Daaaaang...  
Mini Bluey: That was cool!  
Sushie: He's no ordinary yoshi.  
Silverstone: Uh... Heh heh heh... Let's get out of here.  
(Everyone left the cave and went back to Mini Bluey's cave as fast as they could. After having a dinner of hot dogs from Mario and fruit from Mini Bluey, everyone went to sleep for the night...or did they...)


	20. The Plan

Chapter 20: The Plan

(In the middle of the night, Mario woke up and saw a campfire outside the cave. Mario got on his feet and peeked outside to see what was going on. Luigi, Sushie, Mini Bluey, and Silverstone were sitting around the fire. They were talking in low voices and they all appeared to be upset.)  
Silverstone: I see what you mean when you say those zookeepers are a pain, Luigi.  
Luigi: I know.  
Sushie: If there's somethin' that bugs me, it's da fact that da zookeepers said that they got two yoshis yesterday.  
Luigi: Yeah. Redy and Whitey. What's the big mystery?  
Sushie: No. Redy wasn't caught yesterday. He was caught two days ago. Whitey was, indeed, caught yesterday, but da rest of da herd is still here so who else could've been taken?  
Luigi: Hmm... Mini Bluey, is there any other yoshis I should know about?  
Mini Bluey: No. It was just me, Whitey, and Silverstone.  
Silverstone: I'm the only one from my tribe to come here so I know none of them were taken...not to mention the fact that the zookeepers were surprised by my appearance backs up my theory.  
Luigi: Well, if the rest of the Jewel Tribe fights like you, I don't think they can possibly be caught. Anyway, I can't think of any other yoshis that the zookeepers could get.  
Mario: The answer is simple, Luigi. It wasn't a yoshi.  
(Everyone notices Mario.)  
Mario: Oops. Am I interrupting something?  
Silverstone: No. Not at all. Why don't you join us?  
Mario: Don't mind if I do.  
(Mario sat down between the two yoshis.)  
Luigi: What do you mean it wasn't a yoshi, brother?  
Mario: Luigi, think back. Remember when you found me as a rock?  
Luigi: Yes.  
Mario: And remember how I said that the zookeepers wanted 'the one with the bow on it's head'?  
Luigi: Yes, I do. What's that got to do with anything?  
Mario: Well, don't you find it strange that Birdo, who happens to look like a yoshi with a bow, runs away, never to be seen again?  
Luigi: Hmm...  
Sushie: Da big bro has a point. Birdo apparently cares about da yoshis as much as I do. And if Birdo was wonderin' around on her own, da zookeepers probably had an easy time with her.  
Mini Bluey: Just like Whitey! She was all alone too!  
Silverstone: I still don't know what a Birdo is, but I think I see what you're getting at, Mario.  
Luigi: Yeah, but there's still something a bit weird. Birdo knew about the zookeepers and their attack pattern-  
Blacky: Luigi, may I suggest that you shift your focus away from Birdo and onto what we're gonna do?  
(Everyone noticed that Blacky was standing near the cave entrance.)  
Blacky: Sorry. I heard what you were talking about and I thought I should tell you my opinion since I am the ...ahem...elder.  
Luigi: Sit down with us, Blacky.  
(Blacky sat down between Luigi and Sushie.)  
Luigi: Now what were you saying?  
Blacky: I was saying that you should be thinking about what we're gonna do, not about weather Birdo was caught or not. You'll wear yourself out if you worry too much.  
Sushie: Yeah. It already happened once.  
Luigi: Well, I was thinking about going back down the mountain.  
Mario: That's right. The reason we came up here was to find Mini Bluey.  
Mini Bluey: Well, here I am.  
Luigi: Then again...we got a little more than what we asked for. That would be you, Silverstone.  
Silverstone: Oh. Okay!  
Luigi: But obviously we have to go all the way back to the beach and save Redy, Whitey, and Birdo.  
Sushie: Wait. Now ya think that Birdo was, in fact, caught?  
Luigi: Okay. Let me rephrase that. We have to save the guys that were caught.  
Blacky: Uh...Luigi. Whitey is a girl.  
Luigi: Sigh...you know what I'm talking about.  
Blacky: Sorry.  
Mario: So you mean you're willing to fight the zookeepers?  
Luigi: I'll do whatever it takes!  
(Luigi pounds a fist into his chest.)  
Mario: Now what did you do that for? What do you think you are? Donkey Kong?  
Luigi: No. I did that for dramatic effect. Ha ha ha! Oh wait. Everyone isn't here so I'll have to do that again in the morning.  
Sushie: Yeah. And I bet 10 coins Purpley will kiss you again.  
Luigi: Sushie!  
Sushie: I'm just kidding, Luigi, You have to learn to be less tense.  
Mario: But even after we send the zookeepers packing, what do we do?  
(There was only silence.)  
Mario: Luigi?  
Luigi: Snore...  
Blacky: Uh oh. He wore himself out.  
Sushie: Well, we warned him.  
Mini Bluey: I think we're all a bit tired.  
Silverstone: Yeah. We should go to sleep.  
Mario: We'll need to get our rest because tomorrow we'll be risking life and limb. Silverstone, help me carry Luigi in. And be careful with him! He's a light sleeper and you don't want to see what happens when he wakes up when he doesn't want to.  
Silverstone: Very well then.  
(Mario and Silverstone carried Luigi into the cave while Sushie put out the fire using her Squirt ability, then they all go to sleep. And this time, they STAY asleep until morning.)


	21. Mail Call!

Chapter 21: Mail Call!

(The next day in Sarasaland, Daisy picked up the phone.)  
Daisy: Man, he better be home. Because if he isn't I'm gonna...  
(Daisy dials Luigi's number and waits. The phone rang twice.)  
Daisy: Pleeeeeease be home.  
(The phone rings two more times.)  
Luigi's voice: I'm sorry. Mario's bein-  
Daisy: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...gasp...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...gasp...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...gasp...oooooooooo!  
Mario's voice: Leave the message already!  
Daisy: Luigi! What's the matter with you?! This is the third time I called you now! Geez, I might as well try to find a Kirby and go out with him...because YOU never return my calls! You're impossible! What a no-good boyfriend!  
(Daisy hangs up the phone and looks out the window. There was a Paratroopa with a mailbag hovering just outside.)  
Daisy: Parakarry, can you do me a favor?  
Parakarry: Yeah.  
Daisy: Can you take a letter to Luigi? He's probably on Yoshi's Island.  
Parakarry: Sure. That's my job.  
(Daisy gave Parakarry a letter and he puts it in his mailbag, then he flew away. Back in Mini Bluey's cave, everyone was awake and waiting for Luigi's orders.)  
Luigi: We have been tortured by the zookeepers for far too long! It's time to go back to the beach and BEAT THEM UP!  
(Luigi does one of those peace sign thingys that Mario does all the time.)  
Waluigi: Hail Luigi!  
Luigi: Uh...thanks, Waluigi. Now let's get out of here and never come back!  
(Luigi put all the fruit that was in the corner into his backpack, then everyone left the cave. They started to walk down the mountain, but it wasn't very long until Yellowy was belted in the head with a turtle shell with wings.)  
Yellowy: Ouch!  
Parakarry: Oops! Sorry, folks! I wasn't watching where I was going. I have to deliver this letter. Eh...have you seen Luigi, yellow yoshi?  
Yellowy: Uh...he's over there. Owies...  
Luigi: Hey Parakarry. What brings you here?  
Parakarry: Well, I got a couple of letters that are for you, Luigi. Here's the first one.  
(Parakarry gave a letter to Luigi, who reads it out loud.)  
Luigi: Hmm... Dear Stupid Son-of-a-gun, What's taking you so freaking long?! I called your house three times now and I had to put up with your STUPID answer machine! Well, I've had it with you! In fact, don't bother coming home, you... I can't read the rest of this because it has some bad words. Hmm? P.S. Get me a Kirby for my birthday or I'll never forgive you. Uh...I think she means a Furby.  
Mario: Ho ho! Daisy's steamed at you!  
Wario: Shut up, Mario! Waluigi Whack!  
Waluigi: Huh?!  
(Wario grabs Waluigi's legs and smacks Mario with him. Both of them are knocked out.)  
Luigi: Whoa dude! Where'd you learn how to do that?!  
Wario: I came up with it a few days ago...when I smacked you on the ground a few times. Remember?  
Luigi: Yeah. Thanks for reminding me.  
Parakarry: So, Sushie, how's progress with the yoshis?  
Sushie: Well, not good. Da zookeepers got Redy, Whitey, and possibly Birdo. We were just goin' to fight da zookeepers and free da yoshis. Dis really stinks! Did ya really wanna know?  
Parakarry: Where did you get that bad accent from?  
Sushie: Lakilester.  
Parakarry: Figures...  
Luigi: Uh...didn't you say you had a couple of letters for me, Parakarry?  
Parakarry: Oh yes. Here's the other one.  
(Parakarry gave Luigi another letter.)  
Luigi: Hmm? Who else knows I'm here? Let's see... Dear Luigi. This is Birdo and I have some bad news. Hey guys! It's Birdo!  
Sushie: Really? Read da rest of it!  
Luigi: Okay. I'll start over. Ahem... Dear Luigi. This is Birdo and I have some bad news. Vicky and Nicky captured me and stuck me on their ship with Redy and a white yoshi called Whitey. Apparently she's Blacky's mate and she doesn't speak English. Now here's the REAL bad news...the zookeepers are planning to leave the island tonight! And to make sure you don't try to save us, they have sent out a small cat-like creature to stop you. Hurry, Luigi! And there's a little picture of a bow. Must be her signature. Oh...there's more. P.S. Redy and I told Whitey about you and now both yoshis have faith in you. Don't let them down!  
(Luigi's eye's tear up.)  
Luigi: They have faith in me... I think I'm gonna cry...  
Pinky: Maybe you should take a nap.  
Blacky: No no, Pinky. Those are tears of joy.  
Luigi: Parakarry, thanks you for bringing me that letter. Is there anything I can give you along with my gratitude?  
Parakarry: Uh...I dunno about that.  
(Sushie whispers something to Parakarry.)  
Parakarry: There IS just one thing...  
Luigi: What?  
Parakarry: How about a spot on your team?  
Luigi: Done!  
Parakarry: Good! Now I'll get back at Nicky for trying to catch ME!  
Luigi: Dude! He tried to catch you?!  
Parakarry: Yeah. Luckily, the only dart that hit me bounced off my shell. You were probably gonna ask me to join you anyway. I did help your brother, after all.  
Luigi: Hmm... You have a point there.  
Silverstone: Luigi, we have precious little time. and if there's any hope of getting your friends back, we must not dawdle!  
Mario: Silverstone's right! All of us better get going right now!  
Waluigi: Ah, my aching...  
Wario: Hey. When did you guys wake up?  
Mario: Heh. Wouldn't you like to know?  
Yellowy: If you think you're hurting, purple Luigi...try getting hit in the head with a shell... For some season...I still smell heart fruit when Luigi's nearby... I like the way you smell, Luigi...  
Luigi: Suuuuure... Whatever!  
Mario: As I was saying-  
Luigi: I heard what you said, Mario. And you expect me to lead an army of ten yoshis to fight some zookeepers that are trying to catch them?! What do you think this is, Pikmin?!  
Mario: Pick WHAT?!  
Luigi: (quickly) No wait! What'd I say? Forget I said that!  
Purpley: What the? I didn't even kiss him.  
Luigi: Well, I was just saying that it will be too dangerous if all the yoshis go back to the beach. I can only take a few guys with me. First, I'll take Parakarry and Sushie because they already know how to fight. And Silverstone. Could you three take a place behind me?  
(Parakarry, Sushie, and Silverstone went behind Luigi.)  
Luigi: Let's see... Who else should I take?  
Purpley: Luigi! Take me with you!  
Luigi: But Purpley-  
Purpley: Oh c'mon, Luigi. Without me...  
(Purpley rubs against Luigi.)  
Purpley: You might get lonely.  
Luigi: Well...okay. You can come with me. Now I could use one more.  
Wario: Take Waluigi with you.  
Waluigi: What?! He wouldn't want me! My only special attack is Dark Stare and it doesn't even do anything! Remember?!  
Wario: Hey could you take him? I'm sure he's good at SOMETHING!  
Luigi: Sure, he can come. Things would be too quiet without him.  
Waluigi: But I don't wanna go!  
Wario: Don't you want the honor of helping the Superstar of the Universe?  
Waluigi: Please don't bring that up. I still can't believe he beat me at Treadmill Grill.  
Luigi: Well, if you don't want to help me, can you make snide remarks when the zookeepers say something stupid?  
Waluigi: I can do that!  
Luigi: All right then! Now there's six of us. That should be good. Mario...you, Wario, and the rest of the herd hang back while me and the gang work our way to the beach.  
Mario: Can do.  
Luigi: Okay gang-  
Parakarry: Onward!


	22. Encounter With a Pokemon

Chapter 22: Encounter With a Pokémon

(And so Luigi, Waluigi, Purpley, Silverstone, Sushie, and Parakarry started to hike down the mountain while Mario, Wario, and the others...well...they're not important right now. While Parakarry was flying, he also looked over the letter Birdo wrote to Luigi.)  
Parakarry: Luigi, according to Birdo's letter there is supposed to be some kind of cat looking for you. Do you know anything about this?  
Luigi: No. I don't.  
Silverstone: We need to get to the beach quickly or we'll never see our friends again.  
Waluigi: I was never friends with any of those three.  
Sushie: Waluigi, not now.  
Purpley: You're supposed to say mean stuff when the zookeepers are around.  
Waluigi: Hey Purpley. There's something I've been wondering about. Why did you fall in love with Luigi in the first place?  
Purpley: Well...uh...  
(Flashback to when Purpley first met Luigi. He was hosting a herd meeting and he called on her.)  
Luigi: Hey adorable purple yoshi. What's your name? Don't tell me it's Purpley.  
Purpley: You're right. Will you come home with me tonight? You're kind of cute.  
(Luigi blushes.)  
Luigi: I am? Uh...thanks.  
(Back to reality.)  
Purpley: I can't remember.  
Waluigi: Oh well. I guess it's one of those 'love at first sight' things, huh?  
Luigi: I think that's what happened.  
Sushie: Hey guys. Check dis out.  
(The gang have reached a small lake.)  
Sushie: Dis is where I joined da party. We sure got back here pretty fast.  
Silverstone: I'm thirsty.  
Luigi: Yeah. All this walking made me thirsty too. I suppose a quick drink wouldn't hurt.  
Silverstone: Sweet!  
(Silverstone bent down to drink from the lake, but suddenly a cat that was about one foot four jumped in front of Silverstone and kicked him in the nose. Then the cat stares at everyone. It seems to have a strange charm on it's forehead.)  
Silverstone: Ow! That hurt! What hit me?!  
Waluigi: You know. That looks an awful lot like...  
Luigi: Meowth?!  
Meowth: That's right! Now which one of you bozos is Luigi?  
Parakarry: Uh oh. That must be that cat Birdo was referring to.  
Purpley: You stay away from him!  
(Smack! Purpley slapped Meowth in the face.)  
Sushie: Whoa! That was cool!  
Silverstone: Purpley smacked Meowth! Whoever he is...  
Luigi: Hit him again, Purpley!  
(Purpley slapped Meowth again, then she used her tail and bashed him over the head and stunned him momentarily.)  
Purpley: I think I know why Browny like tilting island fights now.  
Waluigi: Now lemme try Dark Stare again.  
Meowth: Huh? What?  
(Waluigi began to do his ugly stare again. This time his eyes glowed with an eerie purple aura. After a few seconds, it stops.)  
Waluigi: Hey Meowth. Do you know if there's a computer on the zookeepers' ship?  
Meowth: Yeah. Why?  
Waluigi: Cause...I think it has a virus. You better go check.  
Meowth: Okay. I'll go back to th- Wait a minute! You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that?  
(Slash!)  
Waluigi AAAHHH!!! My face!  
Luigi: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha- Huh? In heaven's name, what am I doing? Let's get rid of this guy!  
Sushie: Are ya gonna cook him?  
Luigi: I would, but I want to save my strength for the big challenge coming up so I'll just headbutt this small fry.  
Sushie: Fair enough...  
(Luigi ran right up to Meowth and headbutt him, sending him way up into the sky!)  
Meowth: Looks like Meowth's blasting off again!  
(Meowth turns into a star.)  
Silverstone: Ooo...look at the pretty star.  
(Purpley earned 50 experience points! Waluigi earned 50 experience points! Luigi earned 50 experience points! Luigi levels up! Luigi learned Pyro Kick!)  
Waluigi: Huh? Since when was this an RPG?  
Purpley: What are experience points?  
Luigi: Cool! I got a new attack!  
Parakarry: Well, so much for the cat-like creature that was supposed to stop you, Luigi.  
Sushie: Heh. Yeah.  
Silverstone: I wonder where Meowth went?  
(Let's see what the zookeepers are up to. On the ship, in the cabin, Vicky and Nicky were playing around with Vicky's laptop computer.)  
Vicky: What's wrong with this thing?!  
Nicky: Is there a problem, Vicky?  
Vicky: This thing won't boot up.  
Meowth: AAAHHH!!!  
Nicky: What was that?  
(Crash! Meowth fell through the ceiling and landed on Vicky.)  
Vicky: Get off me, Meowth!  
Nicky: Meowth, what was that about?  
Meowth: Vicky! Nicky! We've got trouble! Luigi's on his way here and he's STRONG!  
Nicky: Are you sure about that?  
Vicky: Maybe you're just plain weak!  
(Scratch! Slash! Slice! Claw!)  
Vicky: My beautiful face!  
Nicky: Mine looks like a checkerboard!  
Meowth: As I was saying...if you want to keep the yoshis, WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!  
(Out on the deck, Birdo, Redy, and Whitey heard all the ruckus.)  
Whitey: Yoshi yo[What the?  
Redy: Sounds like Luigi IS coming to save us after all!  
Whitey: Shi[Yay!  
Birdo: Don't party just yet, guys. He still might not make get here in time. Then again...he can move pretty fast when he wants to. Why, I remember the last time we played tennis together-  
(Nicky quickly ran by.)  
Nicky: That's it! We're leaving this scary place! Now!  
(Back with Luigi, he and his friends just got to Blacky's cave. Dang! How'd he get here so quick?! Maybe Birdo was right when she said he can move fast when he wants to.)  
Luigi: Yeah. Never get in a determined man's way!  
(Uh...thanks. I'll try to remember that.)  
Silverstone: Luigi, you look a little tired. Maybe you should take a breather.  
Luigi: No!  
Silverstone: Sorry.  
Waluigi: What's up with you, dude?  
Luigi: Listen, the less time we spend here, the more time we have to save the others.  
Sushie: That's a different way to look at it.  
Parakarry: We should hurry then.  
(Perhaps they don't need to be in a hurry because on the ship, Nicky was trying to start the motor but to no prevail.)  
Nicky: Vicky! I think we're out of gas! Dang it! I hate this thing!  
(Nicky kicks the steering wheel, but he somehow manages to get his leg stuck in it instead.)  
Nicky: Augh!  
(As Nicky struggles to get his leg unstuck, Birdo and the yoshis watch and laugh. This was the funniest thing they've seen in days, except the time they were fed bananas. Birdo chucked all her peels outside the cage and Vicky slipped on half of them.)  
Birdo: What a retard!  
Whitey: Yo shi yooooshi[He looks funny!  
Redy: If Nicky can't get his leg out of there, Luigi will have more time to save us.  
Birdo: You've got a point there, Redy. Sweet!  
(Luigi and friends reached the beach.)  
Luigi: Yes! They're still here!  
Silverstone: Luigi! Hop on me!  
Luigi: Huh? You want me to mount you?  
Silverstone: Yes Luigi. Do it!  
Luigi: Well...all right then.  
(Luigi got on Silverstone's back.)  
Luigi: The rest of you stay one the beach. Make sure the zookeepers don't make a break for it.  
Parakarry: I'll do it!  
Waluigi: Okay, Superstar.  
Purpley: Uh...I'll try.  
Sushie: Stick with me, Purpley, and you'll be fine.  
Luigi: So then...  
Luigi & Silverstone: Let's go!  
(Silverstone runs toward the ship. He and Luigi were diving head-first into the final battle...)


	23. The Final Battle!

Chapter 23: The Final Battle!

Vicky: Nicky! Get your leg outta there! NOW!  
Nicky: What do you think I'm trying to do?!  
Vicky: Meowth...a little help please.  
(Vicky and Meowth try to pull Nicky's leg out of the steering wheel as the captives continue to watch.)  
Birdo: I said it once and I'll say it again... What a retard!  
Redy: When will Luigi get here?  
Luigi: Luigi is here now...  
Redy: Huh?  
(Silverstone, who still had Luigi on his back, stepped out from behind a pile of crates. Both of them looked like they were ready for action.)  
Redy & Birdo: Wow! Who's that?  
Luigi: Shhh... Quiet.  
Silverstone: I'm Silverstone. Luigi and I have come to save you. Hi Whitey.  
Whitey: Shi Yoshi. [Hi Silverstone.  
Redy: You know him?  
Whitey: Shi. Yo Yoshi shi shi yo Yoshi[Yes. Is Luigi that guy on Silverstone?  
Redy: Yup. That's him.  
Luigi: Be quiet before someone-  
Meowth: What's that noise?  
Luigi: Hears us!  
Silverstone: Wuh oh!  
Vicky: So! You thought you could steal the yoshis, did you?  
(Vicky pulled a stink bomb out of her pocket. Luigi saw it and jumped off Silverstone with fists flying.)  
Luigi: No! You wouldn't dare!  
(Vicky threw the stink bomb, but before it landed...)  
Silverstone: Crystal Kick!  
(Silverstone kicked the stink bomb in mid-air and turned it into harmless crystal.)  
Redy: Cool! How'd he do that?!  
Whitey: Yo yoshi, Yoshi[You rule, Silverstone!  
Luigi: Hey! Lemme try something!  
(Luigi ran up to Meowth.)  
Luigi: I've never done this before, but... Pyro Kick!  
Meowth: MEOWTH?!  
(Luigi kicked Meowth and set him on fire and he went flying. He lands somewhere on the beach.)  
Birdo: Sweet! I never saw him do that before!  
Whitey: Yoshi shi yoshi yoshi. [That oughta hurt tomorrow.  
(On the beach, it turns out that Meowth unluckily landed in front of Waluigi. He picks up the cat with one hand and glares at him.)  
Meowth: Hey! It's you! You're the one that gave Vicky's laptop a virus! Uh...you're not gonna use Dark Stare again, are you?  
Waluigi: Naw. I got something even better! Er...um...Laser Point Flash!  
(Waluigi used his free hand to pull his laser pointer out of his pocket and shines it in Meowth's eyes.)  
Meowth: Ooh! Ah! Ow!  
Waluigi: Heh heh heh... That's for scratching me!  
Sushie: Ouchies!  
Wario: Hey Waluigi! What are you doing?  
(Wario, Mario and the other yoshis ran out of the forest and onto the beach.)  
Waluigi: I was just...uh...beating up on this troublemaker. Right Meowth?  
Meowth: Uhhh...  
(Waluigi shines the laser pointer in Meowth's eyes again.)  
Meowth: Ah!  
Wario: Cool! A Meowth! Can I hit him too?  
Waluigi: Sure!  
(Waluigi drops Meowth and Wario stomps on him a few times, then he backs away and...)  
Wario: Lightning Slam!  
(Wario charges at Meowth. When he slammed into him, the cat got electrocuted. Everyone makes a sour face.)  
everyone: Ooo...  
Pinky: That had to hurt!  
Blacky: Wow! You paralyzed him, yellow Mario!  
Mario: That was cool, but where's Luigi?  
Purpley: He went onto the ship with Silverstone. He's so brave...  
Yosheta: Who's so brave? Silverstone?  
Purpley: No! Luigi is!  
Parakarry: Holy cow! Look at the ship!  
Mario: Uh...where'd it go?  
Luigi: Eee hee hee hee hee hee...  
(Luigi, did you blow up the ship?)  
Luigi: Yes! I used so many fire attacks that the ship spontaneously exploded!  
(Bad Luigi! You're not supposed to do that! Rewind!)  
Luigi: Darn...  
(Everything goes backwards really fast. After a few seconds, it stops.)  
Purpley: He went onto the ship with Silverstone. He's so brave...  
Yosheta: Who's so brave? Silverstone?  
Purpley: No! Luigi is!  
Parakarry: Holy cow! Look at the ship! (There was a violent explosion on the ship and Vicky, Nicky, Luigi, Silverstone, and the cage containing Redy and Whitey were sent flying. All of them safely land on the beach.)  
Nicky: Vicky! What was that all about?!  
Vicky: Oops! My bad! That was a real bomb!  
Luigi: Yo Lame Brains! You want a piece o' this?!  
(Luigi charges up a Hyper Burn.)  
Vicky & Nicky: AAAHHH!!!  
(Luigi fires, but the zookeepers barely managed to evade the attack.)  
Redy: Somebody! Help!  
Whitey: Yoshi[Silverstone!  
Luigi: Silverstone! Go get the yoshis out of the cage! I'll handle these two myself!  
Silverstone: Right!  
(Silverstone runs over to the imprisoned yoshis.)  
Silverstone: Don't worry, Whitey, I'll get you and your friend out of here in no time.  
(Silverstone tries to break the lock, but fails.)  
Silverstone: Drat! If only I had the key. Wait a minute...  
(Silverstone looks at Luigi, who was trying all his fire attacks on Vicky and Nicky. They seem to be better at evading than attacking though.)  
Silverstone: Crystal Tears!  
(A shower of crystals started to fall. The zookeepers had a very hard time avoiding the attack, but unfortunately, so was Luigi. Luigi charged up another Hyper Burn and refused to move, letting the flames protect him from the sharp shards.)  
Luigi: Hey Silverstone! Would you mind watching your aim?!  
Silverstone: Sorry!  
(Before the downpour ended, Silverstone plucked a crystal out of the air and used it to pick the lock. The lock fell onto the sand and the cage door opened, freeing the yoshis.)  
Redy: Thank you, pretty silver yoshi!  
Whitey: Yooshi, Yoshi[Thanks, Silverstone!  
Silverstone: Follow me guys. I'll get you back to the herd.  
(Redy and Whitey follow Silverstone back to the other yoshis. Back with Luigi, he was charging another Hyper Burn.)  
Luigi: All right, you good-for-nothing hobos! Let's see you dodge this one!  
Silverstone: Hey Luigi.  
Luigi: Uh...Silverstone?! I'm kinda busy right now! What?!  
Silverstone: I just wanted to tell you that Redy and Whitey got out okay.  
Luigi: Okay. That's nice, Silve-  
(Before Luigi could finish what he was saying, he shot the Hyper Burn that he was charging in some random direction and fell to the ground, panting.)  
Vicky & Nicky: Um...  
(Both zookeepers "sweatdrop".)  
Silverstone: Wuh oh. That can't be good.  
Mario: What the heck happened?!  
Waluigi: That wasn't pretty...  
Purpley: Luigiiiii!  
Parakarry: I better see what wrong with him.  
(Parakarry flew over to Luigi and put a hand on his back.)  
Parakarry: Yowch!  
(Parakarry quickly withdrew his hand, which was now kinda red.)  
Parakarry: Sushie! I've got a job for you!  
(Sushie bounced over to Luigi and Parakarry.)  
Sushie: What's da problem?  
Parakarry: I think Luigi overheated himself with that last fire attack he did. Could you cool him off?  
Sushie: Sure thing.  
(Sushie leaned back and sprayed some water skyward which then showers on Luigi and creates a "cube" of water around him. Luigi got on his feet again.)  
Luigi: Thanks Sushie. I needed that.  
Vicky: Why do we stand around and let stuff like this happen?  
Nicky: Cause we got nothing better to do?  
Vicky: Where's Meowth anyway?  
(Under Wario's butt...)  
Meowth: Someone...help...me...  
Wario: Shut up, you stupid chair. I wanna watch the fight!  
(Parakarry and Sushie return.)  
Mario: What was wrong with Luigi?  
Sushie: Oh, he just overheated himself with all those fire attacks.  
Silverstone: Ah.  
Parakarry: He should be fine now.  
(Mario quickly looks at the battle.)  
Mario: Uh...I think you spoke to soon.  
(Vicky is now holding a Pokéball.)  
Vicky: Hey Mr. Pyromaniac! Try dealing with this! Go Pokéball!  
(Vicky tossed the pokéball and it opens, revealing a large purple cobra.)  
Luigi: Ack! An Arbok!  
Nicky: Uh...Vicky? I think you're going a little too far with this.  
Vicky: Can it, Nicky! Arbok! Use your Wrap attack on him! Show him what- for!  
(Luigi was too scared to think clearly so he did the only thing that came to his mind...run. Unfortunately, Arbok quickly went after him and soon it had Luigi trapped in its coils.)  
Luigi: Urk!  
Nicky: Vicky! Stop this at once!  
Vicky: Shut up, Nicky!  
Nicky: I'm not gonna work with you if you keep this up!  
Vicky: Arbok! Use Toxic! Show no mercy!  
(Mario and the herd watch the fight in horror.)  
Pinky: Where did that snake come from?!  
Purpley: Oh no! It's hurting Luigi!  
Waluigi: Whoa! Check out his face!  
Sushie: Crap! Da Water Block wore off!  
Mini Bluey: How'd it go from peach to green?  
Mario: Mama mia! Luigi's been poisoned!  
Nicky That's IT! I'M NOT WORKING WITH YOU AGAIN! NO MORE!  
(Nicky runs into the forest.)  
Parakarry: Where's Nicky going?  
(Back to the battle.)  
Vicky: Keep Wrapping, Arbok! Don't let him move! Let the poison take him down!  
Luigi: Can't...move...  
(Luigi couldn't do anything. He couldn't move his arms which prevents him from doing Hyper Burn, not to mention his other fire attacks. Luigi just sat tight and waited for the worst to come. Suddenly, a chilly blast of ice came out of the blue and hit Arbok in the face and froze the giant snake's body.)  
Luigi & Vicky: What the?  
(The hero and the villain turned toward where the ice came from and saw Mario doing a little dance of joy.)  
Mario: Whoo hoo! I got him! Yeah!  
(Realizing this was the time to act, Luigi pried himself out of Arbok's frozen coils and landed on the sand, then, with the little strength he had remaining, he reached into his overalls pocket.)  
Luigi: I hope I still have it...  
Mario: Hey ugly zookeeper!  
(Vicky angrily turned toward Mario, who was shaking his butt at her.)  
Mario: Yoooo hooooo! Can't catch me! Can't catch meeeee!  
Vicky: Wanna bet, Fatso?!  
(Vicky started to chase Mario around the beach.)  
Mario: Wheeeee!  
(While Mario kept Vicky distracted, Luigi pulled out...)  
Yellowy: Hey everyone! Luigi has a heart fruit!  
Silverstone: What's a heart fruit?  
Purpley: Eat it, Luigi! Eat it and whack that zookeeper!  
(Luigi shoved the heart fruit in his mouth and started to chew it.)  
Luigi: Mmm! This is good! Yum!  
(Instantly, Luigi regained all his energy and his face returned to its normal color so he's no longer poisoned. Oh, and he's sparkly too. At this time, Vicky caught Mario.)  
Mario: Oh crap!  
Vicky: Now I've got you, Blubber Buns!  
(Suddenly the ground shook and Vicky almost fell down. Mario saw that Luigi did a Hip Drop near Vicky, causing the ground to shake.)  
Mario: Luigi! You're all right!  
Luigi: Hey you! Get your filthy, yoshi-stealing hands off my brother!  
Vicky: What?! I thought Arbok had you Wrapped up!  
(Luigi points to the chilled cobra.)  
Vicky: Dang! Well, where's Meowth?  
(Wario quietly walked up to Vicky, dropped a fainted Meowth by her feet and walked away.)  
Vicky: Double dang! Fine then! I'll fight you by myself! (Vicky release Mario and he ran away like a chicken with it's head cut off, then she gave Luigi a swift kick to the chest. Luigi didn't even flinch!)  
Vicky: Triple dang! He-he's invincible!  
(Luigi pulled a yoshi egg out of thin air.)  
Luigi: Let's end this...  
(Luigi threw the egg at Vicky. When it hit her, it exploded, sending Vicky and Meowth sky high!)  
Vicky: Looks like we're blasting off again!  
(Vicky and Meowth turn into a star and Luigi's invincibility fades away. Luigi looks at the star.)  
Luigi: Heh heh heh...  
(Mario and Blacky ran up to Luigi.)  
Blacky: Well done, Luigi! You got rid of the zookeepers!  
Mario: Yeah! Way to go!  
(Luigi puffed out his chest with pride, but then he remembered something...Birdo! Luigi quickly looked at the sea and saw that the zookeepers' ship was gone. It must've sunk after the explosion!)  
Luigi: Oh dear God. I wasn't ready for this. Wait a minute. Purpley! Kiss me!  
Purpley: What?  
Luigi: KISS ME!  
Purpley: Well...okay...  
(Purpley shrugs and kisses Luigi.)  
Luigi: I hope this works...(quickly) Whoo woo! Here I go!  
(Luigi dashes toward the water, jumps in and swims away.)  
Waluigi: Dang! That guy don't give up without a fight, does he?  
(Everyone looks at the water for a silent minute.)  
Pinky: Where the heck is he?  
Blacky: I hope he didn't stay under there for too long.  
Wario: Hey! Maybe he has a really hefty air supply!  
(Mario was about to smack Wario, but then he had second thoughts.)  
Mario: Wario, you say some of the dumbest things, but this time I hope you're right.  
Purpley: (whispering) C'mon Luigi. You can do it. I know you can...  
(Another minute passes by...)  
Silverstone: Ah, shoot.  
Parakarry: Well, he tried his best...  
Sushie: Wait! Why am I still here?! I'm goin' after him!  
(Before Sushie could hop into the water, Luigi and Birdo washed up onto the beach. Luigi was hugging Birdo and both of them were gasping for air.)  
Mario: Are they all right?  
Blacky: I sure hope so...  
(Everyone ran up to Luigi and Birdo and waited another quiet minute for them to respond. Birdo was the first of the two to speak.)  
Birdo: Luigi...you saved my life.  
Luigi: Uh huh...  
Birdo: And Redy and Whitey are free. Oh! And you found Mini Bluey! Um...where are the zookeepers?  
Luigi: They're gone...I beat 'em.  
Mario: Correction Luigi. You beat one of them. I saw the other one run into the forest.  
(At that moment, Nicky slowly made his way through the crowd and walked up to Luigi.)  
Redy: Eek! Unwanted visitor!  
Whitey: Yooooo! Yoshi shi yoshi yoshi yo[Aaaaah! He's gonna catch me again!  
(Whitey jumps into Blacky's arms.)  
Birdo: Get away from us!  
Nicky: Wait. Please. Let me speak. First, I must apologize for my sister's behavior. I think she is evil.  
Waluigi: You think?! You THINK?! What do you take us for? Fools?!  
Luigi: Yeah! Scram! Beat it!  
Nicky: This isn't what you think. My name is actually Nicholas Sugimori. My twin sister is Victoria Sugimori. Uh...does anyone here watch the Pokémon cartoon?  
Wario: Are you kidding? Luigi loves that Pokémon stuff!  
Nicky: Really? Okay. You should understand this then. This may be a bit shocking, but I play the role of James from Team Rocket. Vicky is Jesse.  
Luigi: I thought you looked familiar...  
Mario: That would explain the Team Rocket uniform you wore once and the Meowth Wario sat on.  
Nicky: Anyway, I took that job because I love animals. Especially the fire Pokémon, Growlithe. That's also why I'm a zookeeper. So I can be with lots of animals. It seemed like an okay job until I met you, Luigi sir. You've shown me that keeping animals in captivity is wrong. I don't wanna be a zookeeper anymore.  
(Nicky helped Luigi and Birdo get up.)  
Birdo: So I take it that you're not evil on purpose. But if you didn't want to catch us, why didn't you just tell Vicky that?  
Nicky: Well, that's the problem. She's not the agreeable type. She thinks that violence with animals is fun.  
Luigi: Hmm...  
(Flashback to when Arbok had Luigi Wrapped up. Nicky yelled at Vicky and ran away. End of flashback...)  
Luigi: So that's why you ran away. Because you don't like violence. At all.  
Nicky: Yes. But I wish I stayed and helped you instead. Anyway, I don't wanna be a zookeeper anymore. I still want to work with animals though. Can someone think of a decent job for me?  
Parakarry: Hmm...how about being a vet?  
Sushie: Yeah. You'd be helping lots of animals.  
Nicky: That's sounds all right, but I get grossed out easily.  
Luigi: Well, how about working in a pet shop then?  
Nicky: No! No more trapped animals!  
Luigi: Actually, you'd be helping those trapped animals find better homes where they'd be happy.  
Nicky: Say, that sounds pretty good to me. I'll do it! But there's one problem...  
Mario: What?  
Nicky: My sister is gone and my ship is too. I'm stranded here!  
Luigi: Um, Wario?  
Wario: Yeah?  
(Luigi and Wario whispered to each other for awhile.)  
Wario: Aw all right. Nicky, you can use my life boat. Follow me and I'll get it ready.  
(Wario and Nicky walk away.)  
Luigi: Blacky, go fetch some food for him.  
Blacky: Okay.  
(Luigi gives Blacky his empty backpack and he walks away.)  
Luigi: Sigh...I'm exhausted.  
Birdo: You've been through a lot. I can tell.  
Redy: Thanks for saving us, Luigi.  
Whitey: Shi. Yooshi yo. [Yes. Thank you.  
Luigi: ...Pardon?  
Whitey: Yooo[Hmmm?  
Luigi: Oh no. Not again.  
Pinky: Hee hee. Luigi still doesn't understand yoshi speak.  
Purpley: Too bad that's the only way Whitey can talk.  
Luigi: Oh. I see.  
Nicky: Hey! Luigi!  
(Nicky was now in a little boat in the water.)  
Luigi: Don't take off yet! I've got some stuff for ya!  
(Blacky returned. Luigi snatched the backpack from him. Then he walked up to the boat and dumped all the food out of the backpack into the boat.)  
Nicky: Gee, thank you.  
Luigi: Just go that way and you'll eventually reach the Toad Town Port. And if you see any islands, don't be afraid to stop and ask for directions. One last thing...James is my favorite character in the Pokémon cartoon! So can I have your autograph?  
Nicky: Sure.  
(Nicky took out a picture of himself and a pen. He wrote some stuff on the pic and gave it to Luigi.)  
Luigi: Thanks.  
Nicky: No. I must thank you. If I ever see Vicky hurt another animal, except Pokémon again, I'll tell her that you'll use that nasty fire attack on her. And now I must leave. Farewell!  
(Nicky starts to row the boat away. Luigi waves goodbye to him.)  
Luigi: Goodbye! See you later...hopefully in a pet shop!  
(Luigi walks back to his friends.)  
Purpley: Is he gone?  
Luigi: Yup. I got rid of him.  
(Everyone cheers.)


	24. The Happy Ending

Chapter 24: The Happy Ending

Blacky: The zookeeper threat is gone! Pinky: And the entire herd is together again!  
Mario: And everything has returned to its former peaceful state. Good work, Luigi!  
Blacky: Way to go, leader!  
Pinky: Awesome job!  
Birdo: I...uh...knew you could do it! I had faith in you the entire time!  
(Luigi looked around and smiled.)  
Luigi: It's nice to know that the zookeepers are outta here, but been here for over a week! I should think about going home.  
Oshi: You mean you wanna leave?  
Luigi: Kinda.  
Yosheta: Aww...gee.  
Mini Bluey: Well, it was nice knowing you.  
(Luigi looked at all the yoshis' eyes. They were all big and oh so cute. A few yoshis were shedding tears. Purpley was crying like a Togepi.)  
Purpley: Waaahhh! Luigi can't leave! Not after all we've been through! Waaahhh!  
Blacky: It'd be nice if we knew what kind of place you live in. If only I could see it.  
Luigi: Hmm...Wario?  
Wario: Yeah?  
(Luigi whispers something to Wario.)  
Wario: Well, I don't see why not. I'm sure my ship can handle it.  
Luigi: Thanks Wario. You don't know how much this means to me. Ahem...yoshis! I just talked to Wario and he agreed to take all of you to my house.  
yoshis: Yay!  
Wario: Just follow me to the ship and-  
(All the yoshis run over Wario and get on the ship. The now trampled Wario lays on the ground and twitches.)  
Wario: ...ow...  
(Minutes later, everyone is on the ship. Wario takes the steering wheel. Luigi stands on the very tip of the ships bow.)  
Luigi: Okay Wario. Set sail for the Toad Town Port! Pronto!  
(Pinky, Mini Bluey, and Yosheta were at the back of the boat, looking at their home.)  
Pinky: I never dreamed of leaving Yoshi's Island.  
Mini Bluey: Me either. It's too bad I never found the Super Happy Tree...  
Yosheta: Who needs a tree for happiness when we have each other?  
Pinky & Mini Bluey: Awww...  
(Both parents hug Yosheta. In the cabin, Luigi was laying on the bed and Purpley and Oshi were exploring the new environment.)  
Purpley: Hey! A peephole!  
(Purpley tried to stick her head out the window, but it was closed so she bumped her nose on it instead.)  
Purpley: Ow! What the?  
Luigi: Silly Purpley. That's called a window. They're transparent. See?  
(Luigi tapped the window a few times.)  
Oshi: Hmm...what's this?  
(Oshi pulled on a small chain and a light clicked on.)  
Luigi: Ah! Bright light! Could you turn that back off so I can take a nap?  
(Luigi fell asleep. Mario walked in.)  
Mario: Hey Purpley. Have you seen Luigi? I gotta ask him something.  
Purpley: He's sleeping right now.  
Mario: Oh. I see. It was about time he took a much needed rest. I'll ask him later.  
(Mario left the cabin. Just outside, Blacky and Silverstone were talking about Luigi's victory.)  
Silverstone: Exactly what was that thing that Luigi ate again?  
Blacky: It's called a heart fruit. They're rare, but they taste really yummy. They also make you invincible and give you more power.  
Silverstone: It was a good thing he had it.  
Blacky: Yes. That was quite clever of him.  
Yellowy: That explains why Luigi always smelled like heart fruit...because he was holding one!  
(Half an hour later, the sky was turning purple, which meant the end of the day was near. Luigi was awake now. He stood on the deck looking over the sea with Purpley by his side. Suddenly, he points to something that looks like a giant gorilla's head.)  
Luigi: Hey Purpley. Check it out. That's Donkey Kong Island.  
Purpley: Ooo...do you live there?  
Luigi: Naw. My friend, Donkey Kong live there.  
(Later, the ship passes by a large piece of land the featured a magnificent castle.)  
Luigi: That's Sarasaland.  
Purpley: Oh. Do you have a friend there too?  
Luigi: Yup. Her name's Daisy. I...think you've met her before.  
(Luigi shows Purpley a picture of Daisy.)  
Purpley: I remember her. She's the one that gave me the idea of kissing you.  
Luigi: I see...  
(After sometime, all the yoshis had gathered around Luigi except Pinky, Yosheta and Silverstone.)  
Pinky: So what do you think of Luigi now?  
Silverstone: Well, when I get back to Crystal Island, I'm sure the Jewel Tribe will enjoy the story of a yoshi herd that is led by a human.  
Yosheta: Hee hee. Yeah. We liked the story about them.  
Luigi: Hey. Here's the next island.  
(Luigi points to a strange little island that looks like the perfect place for a yellow and purple clad fat guy.)  
Luigi: That's Kitchen Island. Wario used to live there. I don't know why he moved...  
Waluigi: It's because when I tried to move in, I didn't like the place.  
Luigi: Ooookay.  
(Soon, they passed a rather tropical island.)  
Luigi: And this is...er...uh...Mario, what island is this?  
Mario: I believe its Isle Delfino.  
Oshi: Funny name.  
Mario: I know. I heard its a good vacation spot though. I'll have to try it sometime.  
Luigi: Oh, and let me guess. I'll be stuck home AGAIN, HUH!  
Mario: Uh...maybe.  
Luigi: YOU JERK!  
(Luigi knocks Mario to the ground and started to pummel him.)  
Mario: Ah! That's not what I meant! Ow! Stop it!  
(Later, Mario is on the ground, moaning in pain. Luigi was watching out for more islands. Silverstone was talking to Purpley now.)  
Silverstone: Hey Purpley. You wouldn't happen to be related to Stardust, would you?  
Purpley: I don't think so. Why?  
Silverstone: Well, Stardust is purple and I noticed that when you kiss Luigi, he goes twice as fast as normal. Maybe you have a little bit of magic.  
Purpley: As far as I know, I'm just a normal yoshi like my son, Oshi, and my sister Pinky.  
Luigi: What! You never told me that you were Pinky's sister!  
Purpley: I didn't?  
Luigi: Naw.  
Purpley: Well, I am. Oh. And here's a kiss for are hero.  
(Purpley kisses Luigi, but before he could take off, she kissed him again. Luigi is now running around in mindless circle at fur times his normal speed.)  
Luigi: (really quickly) Wheeeeeeeeee!  
(Then the next island came into view. It had jungles and a huge volcano.)  
Luigi: (really quickly) And this, folks, is Lavalava Island. I think Sushie gets off here.  
Birdo: Uh...proper English please!  
Sushie: I think Luigi said dis is Lavalava Island. I get off here. C'mon Parakarry.  
(Sushie jumps into Parakarry's mailbag, then he started to fly toward the island.)  
Sushie & Parakarry: Bye Luigi!  
(Wario walked up to Luigi.)  
Wario: Yo Luigi. The Toad Town Port is coming up. Should I kick up the speed a bit?  
(Luigi looked at the sky. It was orange due to the setting sun.)  
Luigi: (really quickly) Go ahead! Make this thing...er...(normal) Sure. Speed it up. Suddenly I feel kinda tired.  
Wario: Okay.  
(Wario walked away. Luigi sat down on a beach chair, closed his eyes and fell asleep. When Luigi woke up, he saw Silverstone tapping him on the shoulder.)  
Silverstone: Hey Sleepyhead. Mario told me to wake you up. We've landed.  
Luigi: Huh? Wha? Okie dokie.  
(Luigi got up and picked up his back pack, then walked to the gangplank. Wario was there waiting for him.)  
Wario: Yo Luigi. there you are. You can go and take the yoshis to your house. I'd like to come, but me and Waluigi have some stuff to do here.  
Luigi: Yeah. Thanks for all your help. Have a nice night.  
Wario: You too.  
(Luigi signaled for Mario, Birdo and the yoshis to follow him. As the yoshis were tagging along, they were looking at the new surrounding.)  
Bluey: Whoa...this is much different than Yoshi's Island.  
Orangey: I'll say. Where's the mountains? The caves? The beach?  
(Usually, Toad Town was a busy place, but all but a few mushroom people were in their houses. Soon, they got to a warp pipe on the other side of town.)  
Luigi: Go in this warp pipe and it'll take you to my house. Who wants to go first?  
(All the yoshis looked around to see who would volunteer. No one did.)  
Birdo: Heh. Looks like I have to show then how it done.)  
(Birdo hopped onto the warp pipe and jumped in. Yellowy looks into the pipe.  
Yellowy: Where'd she go?  
(Birdo popped her head out of the pipe.)  
Birdo: You guys can come in if you're ready.  
(Birdo disappeared into the pipe again.)  
Yellowy: Well...okay...  
(Yellowy jumped into the pipe. The other yoshis still looked a little questionable.)  
Mario: Guess we better help them out, huh?  
Luigi: Yup. But I have an idea.  
(Luigi walked over to Whitey and picked her up.)  
Luigi: I really hate to do this, but...  
(Luigi dropped Whitey into the pipe.)  
Whitey: Shiiiii...! Eeeeek...!  
Luigi: Okay. Who wants to go next?  
Blacky: Uh...I think I can do it myself.  
Silverstone: Yeah. Me too.  
(Blacky and Silverstone hop into the pipe. Mario and Luigi took turns dropping the rest of the yoshis into the warp pipe. Getting Purpley in was too tricky for Luigi since she kept trying to kiss him so he got Mario to put her in. After all the yoshis went down the pipe, Mario and Luigi hopped in. When they get to the other side, they saw the yoshis were staring at a large structure. It was, of course, their house.)(  
Blacky: So this is where you live...looks interesting!  
Luigi: Let's go in. Follow me.  
Birdo: Well Luigi. I'd like to stick around, but I gotta go home and get ready for the tennis game with Shy Guy tomorrow. Anyway, thanks for saving me!  
(Birdo hops into the warp pipe.)  
Silverstone: I better go as well. I have to find a way to get back to Crystal Island. Goldendale is probably worried sick!  
Luigi: Oh. Okay. Thanks for helping me. But before you go, you better eat these.  
(Luigi gave Silverstone a handful of crystals. Silverstone gobbled them up, then prepares to hop into the pipe.)  
Pinky & Yosheta: Bye Silverstone!  
Silverstone: Farewell friends!  
(Silverstone goes down the pipe.)  
Mario: Well Luigi. It looks like it's just us and the herd now.  
Luigi: Yeah. Let's go in the house.  
(Everyone, but Mario and Orangey, go into the house. Orangey was looking at the mailbox.)  
Orangey: What's this thing?  
Mario: That's a mailbox. When Parakarry delivers letters to us, he puts them in here. See?  
(Mario tapped the mailbox and tons of letter fell out.)  
Mario: Whoa...looks like we've been gone for awhile...  
(Inside, Bluey was looking at a flat, black object on a wall.)  
Bluey: Hey Luigi. What's this?  
Luigi: It's a chalkboard. Wanna play Tic-Tac-Toe with it?  
Bluey: Sure!  
Mini Bluey: What's Tic-Tac-Toe?  
Bluey: Oh it a fun game Luigi taught us. I gotta show it to you.  
(After a quick lesson from Luigi on how to use a piece of chalk, Bluey showed Mini Bluey how to play the simple game. Redy was pointing to the phone.  
Redy: What's that?  
Luigi: That's a telephone. We use it to talk to people that are far away. Uh oh. Looks like we've got some messages on the answer machine.  
(Luigi presses a button on the answer machine.)  
answer machine: (mono-tone) 4 messages...message 1... (Daisy's voice) Nice message guys! You had me fooled! Luigi, get your butt back home and call me! You know who this is!  
Luigi: Yikes...  
message machine: (mono-tone) Message 2.. (Daisy's voice) I'll leave a message! Where the heck are you, Luigi? Don't dessert me! Call me back! Darn you! (mono-tone) Message 3... (Daisy's voice) Luigi, what's the matter with you! This is the third time I called you now! Geez, I might as well try to find a Kirby and go out with him...because YOU never return my calls! You're impossible! What a no-good boyfriend! (mono-tone) Message 4... (Daisy's voice) Hi Luigi. This is Daisy again. No, I am not mad at you now. Please ignore the previous messages. Parakarry just flew in and told me that you just saved and entire herd of yoshis from a couple of zookeepers. All I can say is congratulations on a job well done, you gallant knight! Hope to see you soon. Bye. (mono-tone) End of messages.  
Mario: Heh. Looks like the news is spreading already.  
(Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise.)  
Whitey: Yoshi! Thunder!  
Mario: What did she say?  
Blacky: She said "thunder!"  
Luigi: That wasn't thunder. That was my stomach.  
Mario: D'oh! How'd I forget about dinner? What do you want, Luigi?  
Luigi: Hmm...see if you can put that 12-pack of mini pizzas to use.  
Mario: Okie dokie!  
(After dinner, things started to settle down. A few of the yoshis, Orangey, Redy and Whitey, fell asleep in the bedroom. Luigi snuck Purpley into his secret basement and he began to work on his diary.)  
Purpley: That pizza was great! Do you always eat stuff like that?  
Luigi: Yeah...kinda...  
Purpley: What are you doing?  
Luigi: Writing in my diary.  
Purpley: Wait. You DO have a diary?  
Luigi: Don't...tell...anyone!  
Purpley: Oh. Okay. I'll see what Oshi is up to then.  
(Purpley left. Luigi wrote a little more in his diary.)  
Luigi: "After being attacked by an Arbok, I can safely say that I won't be playing Pokémon for awhile..."  
(Luigi set down his pencil and diary, then left. In the bedroom, the only yoshis that were awake were Pinky, Purpley, Oshi and Yosheta.)  
Mario: Hey Luigi. You should think about going to bed. I'm sure you're tired after the events of the last week.  
(Luigi yawns.)  
Luigi: Yeah. I know.  
Mario: You did good though. If you want, you can sleep on the top bunk from now on.  
Luigi: Well, maybe just tonight.  
(Luigi climbed onto the top bunk of the bunk bed.)  
Mario: By the way, what did the heart fruit taste like? I wanted to ask you that awhile ago.  
Luigi: Let's see...it tasted...kinda like...fruit punch!  
Mario: Cool! I'll have to get one sometime so I can pitch eggs at people! Ha ha ha ha!  
Luigi: Anyway, good night...  
(Luigi fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.)  
Mario: Good night, big little bro.  
(Purpley and Oshi got unto the top bunk and snuggled up with Luigi. Mario allowed Pinky and Yosheta to sleep on the bottom bunk with him. After all the yoshis were asleep, Mario got up and went outside. Next morning at around ten o' clock, Luigi woke up and saw Purpley had her head on his chest.)  
Luigi: That yoshi must have THEE biggest crush on me! What do you think, Mario? Mario?  
(Luigi carefully got out of bed and looked around for Mario, but he seems to be gone.)  
Luigi: Oh well. Might as well have breakfast...  
(After waking up all the yoshis and giving all of them a bowl of cereal, Luigi tried to teach them how to use a spoon. Some of the yoshis were willing to learn, but the others like the idea of eating the cereal by slurping it up better.)  
Luigi: No! Orangey! Stop that! Yellowy! Nooooo! Ah, forget it!  
(During the ruckus, Mario came into the house. He looked like he didn't sleep at all and had had a lot of bruises. He quietly limped into the bedroom. After breakfast, Luigi picked up the phone and dialed a number.)  
Luigi: Hello? Is this Wario? Good. Oh, I slept just fine last night. Thanks. Yeah. I need to use the ship today so I can take the yoshis back.  
Blacky: Luigi doesn't want us to stay? Aww...  
Yosheta: I wish Yoshi's Island wasn't so far away.  
Purpley: Yeah. I wish I could see Luigi more often.  
(Mario came into the kitchen. He looked a little better, but he still had lots of owies.)  
Mario: Actually, I made it so you can. Luigi, hang up the phone!  
Luigi: But I'm talking to War-  
Mario: Hang up!  
Luigi: Listen Wario. Mario wants me to hang up. Anyway, don't forget about our golf game Friday. Not sure why you want me to play with you though. My swing needs serious work. What's that? You think the last week has toughened me up? Well, I don't find that very funny, you turd! Yeah? Aw, all right. Bye.  
(Luigi hang up the phone.)  
Luigi: What the heck happened to you, Mario?  
Mario: I've been working last night.  
Luigi: On what?  
Mario: Making Yoshi's Island closer to home.  
Luigi: What! You can't move islands!  
Mario: You're right. I can't. Just come outside with me...  
(Mario led everyone outside and to a bush.)  
Mario: While it's true that I can't move Yoshi's Island, I've made it so the trip there is much faster.  
Luigi: Ooooookay. How?  
(Mario pushed the bush to the side to reveal...)  
Luigi: A warp pipe?  
Mario: Yeah. Last night, I've installed this warp pipe. Hop in and you'll go straight to Purpley's house and visa versa. I'll test it right now just to be sure.  
(Mario hopped into the pipe. A minute later, he popped out and gave Blacky a handful of berries.)  
Mario: Here you go.  
Blacky: Well, the pipe must work if you brought back berries. Thank you, Mario, for the warp pipe and thank you again, Luigi, for defeating the zookeepers. Now, we should return home. Good bye.  
(One by one, the yoshis said good bye and went down the pipe. Purpley was the last to go. She gave Luigi a gentle hug before she headed down the pipe.)  
Luigi: That was smart, Mario. That was smart how you made a direct link between our house and Purpley's house.  
Mario: Yeah, well, it would be a bummer to leave the yoshis alone for another full year...  
(For the next week, Luigi was able to relax, have fun and do whatever he pleased. The yoshis often visited him thanks to the new warp pipe. Sometimes they came to ask if he wanted to play games with them. Other times they would just chat with him. They never complained about being attacked by zookeepers. One peaceful Friday evening, Luigi was talking to Waluigi on the telephone while looking at the pink rock Purpley gave him a year ago.)  
Luigi: It's been a week now since the zookeeper threat. Yes, I feel much better now. Hey. The Smash Bros. tournament is starting up again in a month. You better get some blank tapes cause you don't want to miss this one on television! Yes, I'm still in the Smash League. I'm not gonna fight right away though. New members? I think I saw a couple of eskimos signing up for the smash League. No, I don't know who they are. Princess Zelda looks interesting. As for Peach, I could care less about her-  
(The front door flew open and Mario rushed in.)  
Mario: Dude! Sweet! Look at this!  
(Mario grabs the phone and hangs it up.)  
Luigi: Hey!  
Mario: Check this out!  
(Mario hands Luigi a letter, who read it quietly.)  
Luigi: I just won a mansion! Whoa! Cool!  
Mario: Should we check it out, little bro?  
Luigi: You bet, big bro.  
Thus ends Luigi's greatest adventure...or does it...

The End


	25. Bloopers

Bloopers

(Scene: After Mario calls Wario and Waluigi, Luigi looks for his Game Boy, but he can't find it.)  
Luigi: Hey. Has anyone seen my Game boy?  
Mario: (playing with the GB) Dude, Wario Land 2 is actually pretty good! Hee hee hee!  
N64 Chick: Cut!  
(Scene: On the ship, Waluigi gives a present to Luigi. Luigi unwraps it and saw he got Pokémon Gold.)  
Luigi: Uh...(thinks for awhile) Hey jerk! You got me the wrong version! (smacks Waluigi with his back pack)  
Waluigi: OW! Chicky! Luigi screwed up the scene!  
N64 Chick: Wrong...wrong...WRONG! (smacks Waluigi with her clipboard)  
Waluigi: Ouch! Okay! Fine! Cut!  
(Scene: A few minutes after the previous. Luigi was looking out the cabin window. Mario pulled on Luigi's overalls straps as far as he could, then he let go. Snap! Crash!)  
Waluigi: What the? Where'd Luigi go?  
Mario: (points to the, now broken, window) Oops! There goes the window!  
Luigi: Dude! Man overboard!  
N64 Chick: Cut!  
(Scene: On the ship, Wario was chasing the little red dot made by Waluigi's laser pointer. After awhile, Wario stops and pulls out his script.)  
Wario: Wait a minute. According to this, I chase the laser pointer spot until it leads me to a wall which I idiotically run into. I pass out and Mario uses CPR on me.  
N64 Chick: Yeah. So?  
Wario: Well, I'm not doing this.  
N64 Chick: You WILL or I'll SMACK you! (whips out clipboard)  
Wario: Gah! (runs away)  
N64 Chick: Eh...anyway, CUT!  
(Scene: After arriving at the island, Pinky and Purpley run into Mario and Luigi. Purpley notices Wario and Waluigi.)  
Purpley: There's the really fat yellow one and...erm...I don't remember seeing you before. Are you a new character or something?  
Waluigi: What! I was the villain in LAS, you- (get hit by a clipboard) Ow!  
N64 Chick: Cut!  
(Scene: The yoshi were supposed to line up in rainbow order, but Pinky, Oshi, Redy and Orangey begin to argue.)  
Redy: Pinky! What are you doing! The order is you, then me, then Oshi, then Orangey!  
Oshi: No it's not! It's Pinky, Redy, me, then Orangey!  
Pinky: You're both wrong! It goes me, then Redy, then Oshi, then Orangey!  
Orangey: All of you are wrong! It's Pinky, my brother, Oshi, then me!  
the other yoshis: (sweatdrop)  
N64 Chick: Cut! CUT! Let's look at the script, shall we?  
(Scene: After Luigi gets a mouthful of sand, Waluigi makes a simple suggestion.)  
Waluigi: You ought to wash your filthy mouth out.  
Luigi: Okay! (whips out a toothbrush and some toothpaste and gets to work)  
Waluigi: Uh...you wasn't supposed to REALLY do it.  
Luigi: (spits) I wasn't? Ah crap. I screwed up the scene, didn't I?  
N64 Chick: Cut!  
(Scene: During a game of Tag, Wario tries to get Waluigi. He dives through his bro's legs, as planned, but then he smacks his head on a tree and gets KO'ed.)  
N64 Chick: Ooooookay...I wasn't expecting that. Mario, do you think you could revive him?  
Mario: Sure! (does CPR on Wario)  
(Scene: Same one. Take 3. Wario is about to dive at Waluigi, but he trips on a rock and falls on his face.)  
Wario: Ack!  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
(Same scene. Take 6. Wario goes to dive at Waluigi, but he aims way off and actually hits Waluigi between the legs!)  
Waluigi: Aaaaahhhhh! (covers his "male parts") Does anyone have some ice I can use?  
Mario: Sure! (hits Waluigi's "male parts" with a Freeze Blaster)  
N64 Chick: Cut! We can't work on this scene again until Waluigi gets out of the iceblock that Mario put him in!  
Luigi: No prob! (hits Waluigi with a Hyper Burn)  
Wario: Crap! Sorry Waluigi...  
(Scene: Vicky and Nicky are trying to buy a yoshi from Luigi. Luigi, of course, declines. Wario seems to have a different idea...)  
Wario: I'd be happy to sell a yoshi! Money money money!  
Luigi & the zookeepers: ...  
N64 Chick: Cut! (smacks Wario with clipboard)  
(Scene: After seeing the zookeepers for the first time, Luigi and the herd hike back to Blacky's cave.)  
Mario: Any friend of Luigi's is a friend of mine. If they do as much as touch a yoshi, I'll give them the worse beating a zookeeper ever took (punches the air randomly to show his power, but accidentally socks Blacky in the jaw)  
Blacky: Hey! (does a Hip Drop on Mario)  
Mario: Ouch! Sorry!  
N64 Chick: I'm beginning to think that "Project LAS2" was a bad idea... CUT!  
(After getting hit by a sleep dart, Mario is talking in his sleep.)  
Mario: ...snore...BEEP! you...snore...Waluigi...  
Luigi & Wario: (snicker)  
N64 Chick: Cut!  
(Take 5.)  
Mario: ...snore...Hey Peach...snore...kiss my BEEP!...  
Luigi: Dude! He keeps swearing!  
Wario: (laughs like a fool)  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
(Take 9...)  
Mario: Go to BEEP! Toad...snore...  
Luigi & Wario: (laugh so hard they can barely breathe)  
N64 Chick: Cuuuut...I'll just fix it in the editing...  
(Scene: During the first feeding frenzy.)  
Wario: Chomp...chomp...chew. Burp! Chew...gnaw...chomp...  
Waluigi: Don't eat so fast or else you'll-  
Wario: (chokes on a grape and passes out)  
N64 Chick: Crap! Cut! Mario, help him out, will ya?  
Mario: Oh fine. (does the Heimlich Maneuver on Wario) Thought I was gonna use CPR first, huh? HA!  
N64 Chick: ...  
(Scene: After obtaining the heart fruit, Luigi fell from the tree and got his head stuck in the ground. Mario and a few yoshi came to aid him.)  
Luigi: Mmm hmmph mmpf hmm!  
Mario: Did you just call me a monkey!  
N64 Chick: Cut!  
(Scene: After the zookeepers catch Purpley and Oshi, Luigi tries to ward off the villains.)  
Luigi: I, Luigi Mario, am not letting you have the yoshis!  
Nicky: Luigi Mario! Ha ha ha!  
Vicky: What kind of stupid name is that!  
Luigi: Welllll...according to something I read recently, Luigi means "famous warrior" and Mario means "war-like person".  
Nicky: Hey! Groovy!  
Vicky: That's actually pretty cool!  
N64 Chick: I agree, but this isn't part of the story so...CUT!  
(Scene: Chapter 8. Vicky, Nicky and Birdo did the entire chapter perfectly, but...)  
N64 Chick: Okay. That was great. Waluigi, did you get all that?  
Waluigi: I...uh...how do I put this gently? I forgot to take the lens cap off!  
N64 Chick: WHAT?1 (smacks Waluigi with clipboard) Even as a cameraman, you suck!  
Birdo: If anyone wants me, I'll be in my dressing room...  
(Scene: Birdo revealed to Luigi that the zookeepers followed him to Yoshi's Island.)  
Luigi: Those...those BEEP! followed us!  
N64 Chick: Cut! Luigi! You wasn't supposed to actually say the swear word!  
Luigi: I wasn't? (looks at the script) Shoot! I thought that was a typo! Sorry!  
(Nicky brings Birdo's egg onto the ship and drops it. There was a massive explosion and both zookeepers are sent flying and they turn into a star.)  
Luigi: Uh...can we keep that. It'd make the story a lot shorter.  
N64 Chick: No! Cut!  
(Mario gave Yellowy a Nutty Cake. Wario was supposed to give him some Flammin' Hot Cheetos, but...he was nowhere to be seen!)  
N64 Chick: Cut! WHERE is WARIO!  
Wario: (sits in a chair next to N64 Chick and starts eating a Fire Pop) Yo Chicky. What up? And Mario, I can't believe you lose 1 HP when you eat these. Fire Pops are awesome!  
Mario & N64 Chick: Grrr... (team up and start beating up Wario)  
Wario: Ow! Watch it! (sticks his wet lollipop in N64 Chick's ponytail) Ha! Take that!  
N64 Chick: Gaaaahhhh! (kicks Wario clear out of the studio)  
Luigi: Game!  
(Scene: The zookeepers are dressed up as Team Rocket. For some reason, everyone is laughing at Nicky.)  
Nicky: What? What's so funny?  
Luigi: (points to Nicky's back, then kicks him in the butt)  
Nicky: Hey man. What gives? (rips a "Kick Me" sign off his back) Oh. Vicky!  
N64 Chick: Cut!  
(Same scene. Take 5. Nicky was saying one his lines when Vicky plopped a huge cowboy hat on Nicky's head.)  
Nicky: What? What now? (notices the cowboy hat and throws it off) That's NOT funny!  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
(Same scene again. Nicky was saying the same line again, but everyone is laughing even harder this time.)  
Nicky: Grrr... Now what!  
Vicky: Here. Look at this. (gives Nicky a mirror) Heh heh...  
Nicky: (looks in the mirror and saw that someone drew on his face with a black marker) Gaaaaaaah! How did that happen! (takes a Pikachu out of a nearby bush and smacks Vicky with it)  
Pikachu: Piiiii!  
N64 Chick: Cuuuuut...(hide face with clipboard0 This...is gonna take...forever!  
(Scene: Luigi and the herd met Sushie. Wario was about to jump on her but, as planned, she stopped him.)  
Sushie: Hey! What'd you think you're doin'? Ya almost crushed me! Yo, you in da green hat. Aren't ya Luigi, Mario's brother?  
Waluigi: Wait a sec! In the first chapter, the author said I can't use an accent. Now we have some stupid fish using an accent. And a bad accent at that. What's up with that! (get hit by a clipboard) Ow! Okay! I'll Shut up now! Cut!  
(Scene: Luigi and friends were talking to "Stone Mario".)  
Waluigi: If you can't move, how can you talk?  
Mario: Simple, Moron. The rock that you see before you isn't really me. I'm offstage and I'm talking on a microphone.  
Waluigi: I...already knew that.  
N64 Chick: Cut!  
(Scene: Luigi Gets Really Ticked. Nuff said.)  
Luigi: It's-It's just...the zookeepers are...trying to-to catch you...an-and what- Hold it. I can't get the tone right. I can't cry on demand very easily either. And someone turn on someone turn on some sad music? I think that'd help.  
N64 Chick: Cut! Okay, someone turn on the sadness music from SMRPG! Pronto!  
(Same scene. Take 2. The sad music is playing this time.)  
Luigi: It's-It's just...the zookeepers are...trying to-to catch you...an-and what Ma-Mario sa-said...it's just...it's just...it's just...it's just...I...uh...  
Blacky: It's just what?  
Luigi: It's just...I suddenly forgot my line! And I still can't shed tears. I'll be in my trailer... (leaves the set)  
N64 Chick: Crap! Cut!  
(Yellowy, Yosheta and Oshi try to make Luigi more comfortable so he can take a nap. Yellowy lets Luigi use him as a pillow. Oshi snuggled up to Luigi's right side. Yosheta gets under the blanket, snuggled up to his left side and put her head on his chest.)  
Luigi: Hey Yellowy. You don't make a very comfy pillow.  
Yellowy: Your head is heavy!  
Luigi: So is Yosheta's! What the heck are you doing anyway, Yosheta? Listening to my heartbeat?  
Yosheta: That's what the script tells me to do. (shows him the script)  
Luigi: (looks at it) Okies. My mistake.  
Yosheta: Did I mention that this blanket is horribly itchy?  
Oshi: I'm tired...  
N64 Chick: Tired of sitting through all these bloopers? I agree with you, Oshi. Cut!  
(Scene: The zookeepers attack and kidnap Redy. Vicky creates a smoke cloud, but when it clears, the zookeepers and Sushie are gone.)  
Luigi & Redy: ...  
Nicky: (offstage) Oops! Sorry!  
N64 Chick: Cut!  
(Scene: Purpley is telling everyone about Browny.)  
Purpley: Browny was...sniff...my mate. Oshi's dad. But he went to the great big island in the sky.  
Waluigi: Island in the sky? What is that supposed to mean?  
Purpley: (starts crying) It means he's dead, you jerk! (smacks Waluigi) This is a very touchy subject here! (tailwhips Waluigi) Why do you have to be such a dolt, purple Luigi! (runs away, crying)  
N64 Chick: CUT! Smacks Waluigi with clipboard)  
(Everyone is eating toasted marshmallows. Luigi gets some of the sticky stuff on his mustache.)  
Luigi: Dang it! (tugs on it) I hate it when this happens! (yanks the marshmallow off) Ah! Ow! I ripped some of the hairs out! Owies!  
everyone: (sweatdrop)  
Luigi: Ah man! This hurts! Cut! CUT! (puts his hand over the camera lens so you cant see anything)  
(Scene: Before telling everyone about the Jewel Tribe, Blacky asks Mario for mysterious music. Mario turns on the CD player and...)  
CD player: I'm a Barbie girrrrrl in a Barbie worrrrrld! I'm made of plastic! It's fantastic!  
Luigi: (laughs so hard he almost fell into the river) That's not SM64! It's that STUPID song from Aqua!  
Mario: (face turns as red as his hat. Opens the CD player to check the CD. It wasn't SM64, but it had Wario's name written on it) War-i-ooooooooo! (takes N64 Chick's clipboard and chase Wario)  
N64 Chick: Cut!  
(Scene: Waluigi gets into an argument with the author.)  
Waluigi: You're not forgetful, Luigi. The author is!  
(Take that back, Waluigi!)  
Waluigi: And just what are YOU going to do about it? (floats into the air) What the heck? Uh oh... (starts doing some insane aerial flips and spins) Hey! HEY! What's going on here!  
N64 Chick: (is sitting above the set pulling on lots of string attached to Waluigi) Shoot! The strings are tangled! Cut! Someone stop the camera!  
(Scene: A little bit after the previous. While Luigi and Silverstone were talking, Waluigi suddenly floats toward the ceiling!)  
Waluigi: (high-pitched voice) Look at me! I'm a flying freak of nature!  
Silverstone: (sweatdrop)  
Luigi: Hey! Turd Burgler! Just because I suck the helium out of the balloons in Mario Party, doesn't mean you should do it!  
N64 Chick: Cut! Someone get me a slingshot and some pointy objects!  
(Scene: Chapter 20. During the late-night bonfire chat, Sushie is accidentally knocked into the fire. Although she's screaming for help, no one notices...for awhile.)  
Luigi: I think we should go back to the beach...sniff sniff... Do you smell something?  
Blacky: Sniff sniff...that smells good!  
Mario: It...sniff sniff...kinda smells like...sniff sniff...fried fish.  
Silverstone: (points to Sushie in the campfire) Holy crap! (kicks Sushie out of the fire, then quickly throws her out of the studio) Well, that take care of that problem.  
N64 Chick: Cut! I sure hope the studio next door enjoy flaming fish...  
(Scene: Luigi is choosing 5 allies to go with him to the beach. Wario suggests Waluigi.)  
Wario: take Waluigi with you. I'm sure he's good at SOMETHING!  
Luigi: Sure. He can come. Things would be to quiet with out him.  
Waluigi: But I don't wanna go!  
Wario: Don't you want the honor of helping the Superstar of the Universe?  
Waluigi: What? Wait. Luigi, if you're the Superstar of the Universe, Where did you put the Millennium Star?  
Luigi: Um...(itches the back of his head) Crap! I don't remember!  
(Meanwhile, in Luigi's secret basement in his house...)  
M. Star: Hello? Luigi? Are you there? Did you forget about me again? Shoot! I'm stuck in here!  
(Scene: Waluigi uses Dark Stare, but his eyes didn't glow.)  
N64 Chick: It didn't work! Cut!  
(Same scene. Take 2. Waluigi's eyes glow this time...then Parakarry turned into a mushroom!)  
N64 Chick: What the! Cut!  
(Take 8. Waluigi does Dark Stare and his eyes glow...suddenly Mario, who was offstage, catches on fire!)  
Mario: (runs around in circles) Aye cha cha cha! (jumps into the lake) Ahhhh...  
N64 Chick: Drat! CUT!  
(Take 14. Waluigi does Dark Stare and Meowth fell asleep.)  
N64 Chick: Cuuuut...I'll just have to reedit this. (turns around in the director's chair to look at a girl dressed in green and blue) You wanna get a pizza, Mel?  
Mel: Sure. But first I wanna...CHASE LUIGI! Come here, Luigi! (chases the plumber hero all over the studio)  
Silverstone: (sweatdrop)  
(Scene: Silverstone broke the lock on Redy and Whitey's cage.)  
Redy: Thank you, pretty silver yoshi!  
Whitey: Yooshi, Yoshi!  
(The translation says "Waluigi Rules!")  
N64 Chick: Deja Vu dawns upon us once again. Cut! (smacks Waluigi with clipboard)  
Waluigi: Hey! I can't help it if Dark Stare screwed up the translator!  
(Scene: Luigi does one last Hyper Burn before collapsing from heat exhaustion. He shoots the attack and it hits Vicky. Nicky gives him a dirty look.)  
Luigi: What? The script told me to shoot it in some random direction. Vicky just so happened to be in the way!  
N64 Chick: Cut!  
(Scene: Mario gives Arbok a shot of Freeze Blaster. He was supposed to hit Arbok's head, but he missed and got Luigi instead!)  
Mario: Oh crap! Luigi's gonna hate me for this!  
Waluigi: (whips out a book and opens it) "Freeze Blaster...a highly accurate, ice breath attack used by Mario. It makes Blizzard look like Powder Snow." Highly accurate my butt!  
N64 Chick: Gah! Cut!  
(Scene: Mario distracts Vicky with a dance of joy. He pulls down his pants and shakes his butt at her.)  
Vicky: (stares at Mario's bare butt) Oh God! My eyes! Must I work with this freak!  
N64 Chick: Yes! Cut! Mario! Put your overalls back on! And don't forget the underwear, you sick thing!  
(Scene: Vicky tries to attack Luigi even though he's invincible. She goes to kick him in the chest, but she aims a little low and...)  
Luigi: (his eyes get huge) Aaaaaoooooowwwww! (falls to the ground and covers his you-know-what)  
Vicky: (grins) Hey! I found a weak spot!  
all the male characters: (boo and hiss at Vicky)  
N64 Chick: CUT!  
(Scene: Luigi and Birdo wash up onto the shore, hugging each other. Suddenly, Mel runs onto the set and kicks Birdo away from Luigi.)  
Mel: Hey you! Get away from him! He's mine!  
Birdo: Fine! I didn't want him anyway!  
Luigi: Aieee! She's after meeeee! (runs away with Mel hot on his heels)  
N64 Chick: Cuuuuut... And everyone wonders why this chapter is taking forever to do!  
(Scene: After Luigi tells the yoshis that they can visit his house, all of them run over Wario. Wario lays on the ground and twitches, then passes out.)  
N64 Chick: Not again... Cut! Mario, go and-  
Mario: I already know. (does CPR on Wario)  
Waluigi: Wario passes out too much. Notice?  
(Scene: Luigi is standing on the very tip of the bow of Wario's ship.)  
Luigi: Gee, it sure is slippery up here. (the ship hits something and Luigi fell and lands on the tilting island that was used in chapter 6 of LAS.) Ow! I'm okay, folks!  
N64 Chick: Cut! Get that island outta here!  
(Scene: On the ship, Purpley kisses Luigi twice, but then she kisses him a few more times before letting him go)  
Luigi: (runs around at about 16 times faster than normal) Wheeeeeee! I'm hyyyyyyperrrrrrrr!  
N64 Chick: CUT! We can't work on this scene again until Luigi calms down! Uh...how long will that be?  
Mario: Let's see...(whips out a calculator) One kiss makes Luigi go batty for about five minutes, two kisses last for ten minutes...  
N64 Chick: Well? How long?  
Mario: I'd say about...half an hour.  
N64 Chick: Crud! Well, I'll be at the vending machines if anyone wants me. (walks away)  
Mel: (watches Luigi run around in mindless circles) It is humanly possible for someone to run that fast?  
(Scene: Luigi just finished listening to all of Daisy's messages on the answer machine.)  
Mario: Heh. Looks like the news is spre-  
answer machine: Message 5. (Kirby's voice) Hiiiiiiii! Oops! Wrong number! Sorry!  
Luigi: ...I choose to ignore that...  
answer machine: Message 6 (Peach's voice) Whoooooo hooooo! I'm in Pine Rest again! For the fourteenth time! Yaaaaaaaaaay!  
Mario: That girl needs therapy...badly.  
N64 Chick: Cut! Erase those last two messages!  
(Scene: Mario goes into the new warp pipe to show the yoshis that it worked, but...he never came back!  
N64 Chick: Cut! where'd Mario go? (looks down the warp pipe) I ain't going down that!  
(Meanwhile at Crystal Island...)  
Mario: (looks at a map) Uh...maybe I should've made a left at Chai...or was it right at Mount Lavalava? Wait. Maybe it was straight through Bianco Hills or...  
Thanks again to Silver Yoshi for letting me use Silverstone in this fic.


End file.
